


Guilty Pleasures: Submitting to Sensation

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 17-Year-Old Percy, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Collars, Comfort Sex, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cufflinks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hate Sex, Homophobic Language, Insufficient preparation, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More plot than I bargained for, Multi, Pining, Platonic Romance, Roughness, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sort of I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 17, Poseidon breaks off Percy's training to send him to camp.  What looks like just a ploy to stop a war from breaking out between the Olympians turns out to be <em>much more.</em></p><hr/><p>Here we go, I took all the prompts I received for this and lined them into one big storyline. It's basically a smut fic that ended up with too much plot. (In a way that I'd like to say it's porn with plot, but it's actually more plot with porn.)</p><hr/><p>It is possible to read plot and porn separated without getting too confused. You'll find plot in odd and porn in even numbered chapters. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> At several points, it's gotten a bit longer than I had planned, but well, could be worse than that, eh? This kink fic will be split into three big parts, with several chapters each. The chapters will be named after the pairing, and sometimes the kink, that I tackled in it, I might put the prompts in the notes as well, not sure abt that yet ;)
> 
> Starting this off with a little plot, because it still is necessary to get from one point to the next :b

“Thanks for dropping me off, I think I can take care of the rest.” Percy winks at the naiad and she dissolves with a giggle into the water. It’s not even five minutes to river’s delta and the lake’s shore from here and Percy is convinced there wasn’t even a reason for him to be escorted this far in the first place. He can feel the pull and the magical borders when he crosses them, can feel other half-bloods in the water above, but Percy makes sure to stay hidden still.

He doesn’t surface until he’s reached the lake, and even then he walks over the ground slowly up the slope. Maybe it’s a bit dramatic, but Percy intends to leave an impression on whoever sees him strolling out dry and unaffected by the waves around him.

Much to his disappointment, no one is there to see him make an entrance. Percy’s not sure what he expected, really, so he resigns himself to a much less dramatic introduction and remembers his father’s instructions.

_Find the centaur, give him my letter. Stay woke._

* * *

 

Despite the letter telling Chiron that yes, Percy is a son of Poseidon, and despite the very obvious fact that he can _control the fucking water_ , Chiron still insists that, as long as Percy hasn’t officially been claimed, he has to stay with the Hermes’ cabin. Percy tries to see the good side of it, he has spent most of his life next to, or under, the sea, hidden away from his uncles and the Fates and trained for whatever Great Prophecy his dad insisted was waiting for him.

As soon as he steps into the cabin though, he regrets not having put up a fight. It’s beyond crowded, many kids are sleeping on the floors, some seem to share the narrow beds lined on the walls. Percy doubts that this is any way to keep children.

Someone asks him if he’s regular, or undetermined and Percy has a strong urge to push them over. He promises though, both his mum and his dad, that he won’t start a fight right on the first day, so he swallows his annoyance and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Officially? Undetermined.” Again Percy doesn’t get the reaction he’s hoped for, just a collective groan from everyone who heard. For not the first time, Percy fights the urge to punch someone. He’s stopped from fuming by a tall guy coming toward him, winding his way through the campers. He looks older than most of them, maybe nineteen and offers Percy a mischievous smile.

“You must be Percy, welcome in Cabin 11. You can have the spot on the floor over there.” Percy follows the guy’s gaze and sighs inwardly. He hasn’t dared hoping for anything better, but the reality still is a little disappointing. Forcing a smile onto his lips, Percy turns his face back to the guy in front of him.

He’s muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile, wearing a tank top that shows more than it reveals – not that Percy minds, really. On the right side of his face is a scar, running from his eye to his jaw, and while it’s a little unsettling, it does nothing to impair his attractiveness.

“I’m Luke, someone give you the tour yet?” Percy shakes his head, fighting the heat in his cheeks. There was no way Luke hadn’t caught him staring, but the other one just smirks and , with a hand on Percy’s shoulder, takes him back out the door.

* * *

 

Staying with the Hermes’ kids turns out to have its perks, even though they all seem to be connected with Luke, so Percy pushes through and hopes that his father finally decides it’s time to reveal Percy’s parentage. By now, almost everyone has guessed, it’s not Percy’s trying to hide it.

The first one to catch on was a child of Athena, a pretty girl, who sadly seems more interested in the fact that Percy being a son of Poseidon holds the promise of a quest than she is interested in Percy himself. It’s alright though, Percy gets along well with Annabeth and she’s been at camp long enough to help Percy stay out of trouble whenever Luke is not around. He doesn’t even mind when she teases him that it feels like babysitting.

The day after he arrives, Chiron decides that Percy – regardless of his father’s training – has to circle through the camp activities like everyone else. The centaur doesn’t seem to care much about Percy being prepared for whatever his father thought was to come for the last twelve years, or that Percy learned how to defend himself at age five, or that he is in fact one of the most powerful demigods around alone with his control over water. Every question Percy asks concerning the _Great Prophecy_ gets ignored as well, met with stern looks and crossed arms and… well… for many reasons, Percy has imagined his coming to camp to go down differently.

No one really pays a whole lot of attention to Percy after the first couple days, except for the few friends he’s made that is. The wonder of having survived to the age of seventeen outside of camp fades pretty fast when people started to rumour about him being a kid of the big three. Now he was met with wariness for the most part, people avoiding to sit, or train or even talk to him. Percy has nothing to show off yet, nothing that could have earned him their respect, and he’s slowly growing tired of the animosity.

* * *

 

The best part of camp turns out to be sword practise. At first it was all of cabin eleven gathering in the arena, working in pairs, but by now it was mostly just him and Luke alone.

The first time, Luke strolled in after the rest of them to be their instructor, and as usually split the cabin into pairs. With a wink, Luke had announced that since this would be Percy’s first time, he’d pair with him.

Percy had to bite his lip to hide his grin then, _first time my ass,_ but Connor next to him caught on nevertheless.

“Good luck.” The boy crossed his arms over his chest and grinned amused. “Luke’s the best swordsman in three hundred years.” Percy scoffed in response _– you haven’t seen me fight –_ and turned away from Connor to walk toward Luke.

Now, Percy doesn’t humour the older boy anymore, he doesn’t let him get any hits in, and parries every of Luke’s attacks. Nevertheless, it’s an easy back and forth, more for the sake of having something to do than actual training.

“You don’t have to go easy on me, you know?” Percy teases, bringing his next blow down sharper than those before. “Or are you afraid I might kick your ass?”

Luke raises an eyebrow in response, but Percy can see his jaw setting. It’s easy to rile him up, Percy has learned that already, and he loves pushing Luke’s buttons. They parry faster now, and Percy actually starts feeling like it’s a challenge, when suddenly charges in close. Percy lets his guard down for only the fraction of a second, but it’s enough for Luke to disarm him and crowd into his space. Percy’s sword is out of reach and Luke has his pressed underneath Percy’s chin, grinning mischievously.

“Looks like I’m not the one getting pounded.” Percy’s breathing stutters and his eyes flick over Luke’s face, lingering on his lips before Percy manages to force his eyes up again. Did he really have to word it like this?

Percy swallows, twice, thinking of ways to get himself out of this situation. Luke is standing too close for him to make a dash, there’s no water near enough and even if there was, Luke still has his blade far too close to Percy’s throat for his comfort.

Attack’s the best defence, that’s what his father has taught him, so Percy does just that: he attacks. Ignoring the metal digging into his skin, Percy surges forward and presses his lips to Luke’s, effectively making the older boy drop his weapon in shock. What Percy doesn’t expect is Luke to grab a handful of Percy’s shirt instead, kissing him back almost viciously.

There’s something possessive and claiming about the way Luke’s teeth graze Percy’s lower lip, about the way one of Luke’s hands settles on the small of Percy’s back to press him close. Unable to help it, Percy gives in, surrenders to the force of Luke’s kisses and nearly melts against the other boy. Not for the first time, he’s glad they train alone.

* * *

 

That evening, Percy gets into his first actual fight. He’s had trouble with some Ares kids before, but for the most part he tried to stay clear of them. His father warned him, that someone who’s as fiery as Percy wouldn’t get along well with any child of Ares, and even though he’s felt the urge to say many horrible things more times than he can count.

This time they go too far though, one of them must have seen him and Luke in the arena training or… well, not training more likely. It’s a younger kid, maybe thirteen, but huge and burly and when the boy walks past Percy, he slaps his ass. That alone was nearly enough to set Percy off, but when Percy turns around to tell the kid very clearly what he thinks of him and his siblings, Percy is met with a cocky grin.

“What? I thought you liked that faggot.”

Percy doesn’t think, he shifts his feet and socks the guy right in the jaw, making him stumble back and land on his ass. Behind the boy, his siblings stop laughing, their faces turning dark instead.

“Call anyone that again and I’m gonna break you.” Percy doesn’t even spare any of them a glance, he turns around and starts walking away. He’s broken the promise to his mother already, to stay out of trouble, and the one to his dad to keep his head down until he claims him.

Part of Percy is surprised when not a single one of them comes after him, when they just let him walk away with as much as a word.

 

He only realises why that evening. Chiron has called yet another game of capture the flag, and Percy was actually rather thrilled to get moving. He’s on the same team as Annabeth again, she knows how to use his strengths best, but for some reason, she puts him in defence this time. There’s no arguing with a child of Athena, so Percy barely even bothers putting up a fight.

He ends up alone by the creek of the river, mostly waiting and pouting, but the main battle seems to be going on down further south. With nothing better to do, Percy leans back against a boulder, not paying much attention to what was going on around him.

It’s a bad idea, if Percy had paid attention to his surroundings he would have heard the Ares’ kids approaching before on of their spear butts connected with his head and knocked him to the ground. Bad for them, Percy falls face first into the creek, the water filling him with power before the force of the punch has even knocked him out.

Percy doesn’t bother reaching for his sword, instead he summons the water around him and, while slowly getting back to his feet, lets it rush down on the kids around him. They sputter and gasp, trying to crawl and roll out of his reach. Percy feels the familiar curl of anger in his stomach, and while he knows – objectively – that this was enough and that he should stop now, he wants nothing more than to show these brats that they shouldn’t mess with him.

“What are you, twelve?” Percy looks up, meeting the eyes of a sturdy girl with brown hair. She has the similar brutal features of the other Ares children, but Percy wouldn’t call her ugly per se. It’s Clarisse, he recognises, head of cabin five and she’s looking amused even though Percy just knocked down half of her siblings. She crosses her arms over her chest and Percy realises she’s not scolding him, but her siblings. “We’re fighters not cowards.”

No one answers, so Clarisse fixes her eyes on Percy instead. She doesn’t seem angry, but the intensity of her eyes still makes him squirm a little. He’s about to ask her what her problem is, still a little wound up from being attacked out of nowhere when her eyes suddenly go wide.

There’s a light tinting the forest green and when Percy looks up his eyes land on the radiating trident above his head.

“Fucking finally.” He murmurs under his breath just as Clarisse huffs in disbelief. Around them in the woods, more campers have gathered, Percy can spots Will and Luke, even though Annabeth is nowhere to be seen.

“Poseidon has claimed his son.” Chiron’s voice booms suddenly, and the old centaur looks relieved when he makes his way through the crowd. “Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you if you notice all the canon references I tried slipping in :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this <3


	2. Luke/Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be petplay, didn't really end up like it. There's a collar and some light bondage, figured I should give a fair warning ;)  
> Also note that, given that Percy is 17 and Luke is 19 in this, I put up the warning for underage.

Against Percy’s hopes, the news don’t work in his favour. People start avoiding him even more than before, like they thought his powers were just a scam until he was actually claimed, and the few friends he made in the Hermes cabin are nervous around him too, now that he has moved into cabin three.

  
Of course, this is more like what Percy had expected at the very beginning. On the bright side, Percy enjoys that he is going to be on his own in the cabin now, that he’ll be respected by his peers and maybe a little feared, all for being the only child of Poseidon. The animosity and ignorance that comes along with it though, Percy really hasn’t prepared for that.

 

There’s still Luke, and training, and sometimes a little more than that, and Annabeth who’s become one of the closest friends Percy’s ever had. She doesn’t really seem to be mad that Percy has snatched her crush away from her either, maybe he has misread her at the start, it wouldn’t be the first time Percy absolutely misjudges someone’s feeling.

 

Sometimes Percy hangs around the infirmary, he can pick his activity schedule on his own now, letting Will show him the things he’s learned about healing in his first year at camp.

Against all odds, Percy finds himself getting along really well with Clarisse too. They have a low-key rivalry, banter and teasing dominating most of their conversations, but in contrast to all warnings from his father, Clarisse is likable for a daughter of Ares. Percy knows she tries to hide it, but she has a caring side when it comes to her younger siblings, and some of the Aphrodite kids she seems to have adopted.

 

It’s still a little lonely, especially at night. There’s the soft noise of the ocean in the cabin, but apart from that nothing. No voices and whispers and laughter like Percy has gotten used to in cabin eleven, and no possibility to sneak around with Luke at night. Frankly, Percy is absolutely miserable.

 

* * *

 

 

After their kiss, Luke starts pushing Percy harder every time they train, obviously not holding back anymore. The older boy seems to have no quarrels bruising Percy, and at first it seems like he’s angry about the whole kiss business, but when Percy tries getting closer to him again, Luke doesn’t pull away.

 

It turns into somewhat of a reward system for them, Luke will push Percy and Percy will push right back, both attacking the other without mercy, until they are  breathless and sweating and concentrate the rest of their energy on much more pleasurable things.

 

“You’re going to need all the training you can get.” It sounds a lot like what his father used to say, like Luke knows something he can’t tell him, and that worries Percy more than he cares to admit.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s dark in cabin three and Percy has spent most of the last hour staring at the ceiling. Luke has been odd all day, until Percy eventually left him to his own devices before he made himself the outlet of Luke’s tension. He half regrets that now. It’s obvious there’s something nagging on Luke, and even though Percy can’t quite place his finger on it, he suspects it’s something grave. Percy wouldn’t admit it, but he worries a little. He knows something’s up, he’s smarter than most people give him credit for, and he also knows that Luke is somehow involved in what’s stirring in the world of the gods.

 

Suddenly Percy hears steps by the back of the cabin, slipping out of his bed silently and uncapping Riptide on the way. The sword Anaklusmos had been a gift from his father, a ballpoint pen that would extend into a sword when Percy took of its cap, with a double edged blade and a leather grip, perfectly balanced for Percy.

He doesn’t know who would come in this late, but it sends Percy’s alarm bells ringing. A quiet curse echoes through the cabin and Percy stops in his tracks.

 

“Luke?!” There’s a sigh, then Luke steps into the soft glow of Percy’s sword. “What in Hades’ name are you doing here?” Percy hisses, but lowers his sword nevertheless. He trusts Luke, no matter what’s up with him recently, he doesn’t believe Luke would ever pose a threat.

 

“I can’t sleep.” It’s all the explanation Percy’s going to get, he realises it as soon as Luke’s words are out, and with a sigh, he caps Riptide again, leaving the two of them in the dark.

 

“You scared me.” Percy’s not sure why he admits this, maybe Luke is one of the few people he can show weakness to, maybe because he feels safe when he’s close to him.

“Stay with me?”

 

Without another word, Luke takes Percy’s hand and pulls him back toward the bed, pushing him down against the mattress and connecting their lips heatedly. Maybe, this should worry Percy too. Luke doesn’t initiate anything between them, or not that Percy can remember now, but with the way Luke presses himself against Percy it was hard to form even one straight thought.

 

 

 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” The whisper is almost lost, muffled against the skin of Percy’s neck and lost in the sensation of Luke’s kisses trailing lower. Percy lets his eyes fall closed, arching up against the other boy and offering all of himself up without second thought.

 

* * *

 

“I think I like this.” Percy turns the leather collar over in his hand, letting his fingers slide over the smooth material. They’ve talked about this before, trying it out, but Percy didn’t think they’d ever actually take the step.

 

Somehow it feels like time is catching up with them though, no one can deny that things are stirring up in Olympus and maybe even down below in the underworld. Percy’s nightmares are worse than they’ve ever been, and the few nights Luke stays with him, Percy can see he isn’t doing any better.

 

Maybe that’s why Luke wants to take this step now, before whatever it is that shakes the world circles in on them. It’s all about trust and letting go, for Percy at least. He’s never given himself up like this, and so far, he’s not sure he can.

 

The collar feels good though, even when Luke puts it around his neck, every touch is soft and careful. Percy cranes his neck and then smiles shyly, the material is smooth enough not to press uncomfortably against the skin, and feels all over nicer than Percy has imagined.

 

“Alright?” Percy nods and steals a kiss before Luke can fully pull away. There’s a flash of pain in the other boy’s eyes, but before Percy can ask or start worrying, Luke cups his face and connects their lips again. There’s some shuffling and shifting, until Percy can settle in Luke’s lap and wind his arms around him, slowly getting used to the feel of the leather around his neck.

 

For a while, they do nothing but kiss, then Luke slips a hand underneath the hem of Percy’s shirt, grazing the tender skin of Percy’s sides with his nails. It makes Percy smile against Luke’s lips before he breaks away and moves along to trace the line of Luke’s jaw with tiny kisses. He playfully snaps at Luke’s neck and hears the other boy laugh quietly.

 

“Remember your safe word?” Luke strokes his hand up Percy’s stomach, riding up his shirt as he does so and Percy only gives a hum in response. “I want to hear it, tell me.”

 

“Blue.” It comes out as a moan, Luke has started circling one of Percy’s nipples with his thumb, calloused against sensitive skin. Shivers run down Percy’s spine and he leans into the touch, arching his back to get closer.

 

“Ready?” Percy barely hesitates before he breathes his _yes_ against Luke’s neck, running his hands down Luke’s back and back up, tracing the curve of his shoulders, the lines of his muscles.

 

Luke is incredibly loving in his dominance, not as rough as Percy would have expected him to be, or maybe that is yet to come. It’s strange in a way, not to say that Percy doesn’t like it, and it certainly makes it easier for him to let go of everything that tells him to keep up his guard and fight Luke for his control.

 

With a hand firmly pressed against Percy’s chest, Luke pushes Percy back enough to hook his hands into the hem of Percy’s shirt and pull it over his head. It lands somewhere next to the bed, Percy couldn’t care less, too fascinated with the way Luke’s eyes travel over his body.

 

“You’re beautiful Percy.” Luke whispers, the smile on his lips is almost sad, but he hides it by pressing kisses to Percy’s neck, and then lower along the line of his collarbones. His hands stroke from Percy’s shoulders down his arms until he closes his fingers around Percy’s wrists, holding them together by the small of Percy’s back.

 

They talked this through before, Percy knows what’s coming, so he isn’t startled when Luke retrieved a pair of cuffs from the side of the bed. Just like the collar, they made of leather and almost feel like a caress when Luke closes them around Percy’s wrists.

 

“Still good?” Luke brings one hand up to Percy’s face and leans back to catch his eyes. Carefully, Percy tests his restraints. If he really wanted, he could probably break them, and that’s reassuring enough. He opens his mouth to answer, then remembers that he also isn’t supposed to talk unless it’s to make Luke stop, so he smiles and nods instead.

 

It’s obvious Luke enjoys the way the cuffs leave Percy at his mercy. He takes his time for every touch, deliberately seeking out the most sensitive spots on Percy’s chest, on his neck, down his stomach. Luke brushes his lips over them, bites, sucks marks into the skin, circles around and traces their lines with just the tips of his fingers. Percy lets his eyes flutter closes, lips parted with quiet moans.

 

By the time Luke dips his fingers past the waistband of Percy’s jeans, he’s shivering, skin tingling where Luke left red marks, goosebumps, love bites and scratches.

 

“Please.” The word spills from Percy’s lips before he can stop it, and Luke stops mid-motion. He raises an eyebrow, like a silent warning, and Percy presses his lips together to keep quiet.

 

The agonizingly slow pace with which Luke unbuttons and unzips Percy’s jeans almost drives him mad, and he arches against Luke’s lips when he presses a kiss just below Percy’s navel. He whines, a high sound that he wouldn’t admit ever having made, and feels Luke’s lips curve against his abdomen with a smile.  

 

Every sound Percy makes seems to encourage Luke to go even slower, and it feels like it takes endless minutes before Luke’s lips reach the waistband of Percy’s briefs. Percy’s still lying on Luke’s lap, even though his head and shoulders are resting back on the mattress, his back curving up in an attempt to get closer. He’s tempted to speak again, urge Luke on once more, but he has a feeling it won’t bode well for him if he tries.

 

It’s almost as if Luke is trying to caress every inch of his body, remember him by touch alone, learn every curve of Percy’s skin, complimenting every patch his lips touch with soft whispers and kisses. He presses Percy down on the bed and slips out from underneath his legs, taking Percy’s pants along when he traces the lines of his legs with his hands.

They get pulled off and discarded too, falling off the foot of the bed, and then Luke is kneeling between Percy’s legs, still fully clothed, eyeing Percy like he’s the most precious thing Luke has ever seen. It’s somewhat strange to be regarded like this, having Luke’s undivided attention and affection. Percy feels loved, more and more with every fleeting press of skin against skin.

 

Luke rubs his hands back up Percy’s legs, stroking over his ankles, the insides of his knees and along his thighs, latching his lips to the sensitive skin there and sucking another mark before he continues his trail of kisses along the hem of Percy’s underwear.

 

Much to Percy’s annoyance, Luke doesn’t move on from there, but crawls over Percy and places a hand on either side of his face. It’s not very comfortable, Percy’s wrists dig into his back and his shoulders are twisted in a way that doesn’t hurt, but doesn’t feel good either.

 

Percy whines softly, craning his neck toward Luke until the other boy understands and meets Percy’s lips for a kiss. Winding both arms around Percy’s back, Luke pulls him up and against him without breaking the kiss, freeing Percy from his uncomfortable position. It’s liberating in a way, not having to worry about giving back, to just be taken care of for once.

 

Of course, Percy still wishes he could, he wants to get his hands on Luke as well, but with them being tied behind his back, he really hasn’t got much of a choice. He does what he can, kisses Luke’s cheek, his jaw, nips at the lobe of his ear and bites his neck a little harsher than before until the first moan tumbles from Luke’s lips as well. Percy grins, pleased, and takes the sleeve of Luke’s shirt between his teeth. He tugs, then grins cheekily when Luke looks what he’s doing. Not being allowed to talk means he’s got to get a little creative, if that’s what Luke wants, Percy sure can try to play along a little.

He cocks his head to one side, giving Luke his most convincing pleading look and, just for effect, whines again.

 

Luke seems amused more than anything, but he still complies, leaning back and taking off his shirt. Percy doesn’t actually get to touch him tough, Luke captures Percy’s lips with his own and pulls him flush against his chest with both hands cupping Percy’s ass. Percy reacts by grinding down against Luke’s hips almost instinctively, squeaking when this earns him a pinch.

 

There’s a low chuckle that turns into a low moan when Percy doesn’t let Luke distract him and rolls his hips once more. Luke bites Percy’s lip,the sharp pain sending sparks of arousal down his spine.

 

“Don’t tease.” Luke warns, holding Percy still with a hand on his hip, the other kneading Percy’s ass through the fabric of his briefs. In response, Percy whines indignantly but Luke only drags his lips down Percy’s throat with a hum, his lips clearly twitching with a smile.

 

Percy isn’t sure how much longer he can stand this drawn out stimulation, he wants to touch and feel all at once, but all Luke gives him is fleeting and teasing and leaving Percy dizzy with wanting. He’s close to telling Luke to _just get on with it,_ but that kind defeats the purpose of what they’re doing here.

 

When Luke pulls away from Percy again, there’s a wicked grin on his lips, and before Percy realises what’s coming, he’s flipped around and lying on the mattress again, more comfortable on his stomach this time. Hovering above him, Luke tugs Percy’s head back with a hand in his hair, a lot rougher than before, but not yet on the verge of painful.

 

“You’re so much more than I deserve.” Luke’s lips brush the skin underneath Percy’s ear as he speaks, breath ghosting over Percy’s neck and making him shiver. “And you look so good like this.” As if to underline his words, Luke presses his groin against Percy’s ass. He can feel the hardness there, right underneath the rough material of his shorts. “Driving me crazy.”

 

“Luke.” Percy pushes back against him, breaking his silence with a needy moan, unable to keep it in any longer. Luke retails by letting go of Percy’s hair and using his hand to pin Percy to the bed instead. With a thump, Percy lets his head fall against the covers, his eyes fluttering closed as Luke grazes over the first knob of Percy’s spine with his teeth.

 

It’s like he’s starting his teasing all over again, the hand that’s not holding Percy down traces over Percy’s shoulder, the back of his neck where the collar meets his skin, the lines of Percy’s ribs, down his sides to the back of his hip bones. Luke continues to work his way along Percy’s spine, sucking more than one mark into the skin and never stopping the slow grinding of his hips against Percy’s.

 

The motion sends Percy’s own hips moving as well, rubbing himself against the mattress with every new push and Percy can barely swallow his whimper when Luke moves away. It’s not for long though, before Percy has a chance to complain, Luke’s hands press back against his thighs again, stroking up until they both slide over Percy’s ass. A second later, Luke hooks his fingers into Percy’s briefs and starts pulling them off. Since he’s not being held down now, Percy can raise his hips off the bed to make it easier for Luke, who actually presses a kiss to Percy’s back and whispers a soft _thanks_ against his skin.

 

Percy hides his smile by letting his head rest against the mattress instead of craning his neck to catch a glimpse of what Luke is doing. He hears shuffling behind him - Luke must finally be taking off his shorts - and then Luke is looming over him again, pressing a tender kiss just above the collar.

 

“I want you.” Luke’s voice is low, a little hoarse and thick with arousal. “You want me to take you now?”

 

The moan Percy gives as response might be a little too enthusiastic, he feels Luke’s breath puff against his neck when he laughs softly and when Luke shifts then, his cock rubs over the bare skin of Percy’s ass. He almost begs again right then, but manages to stifle his words by biting down on his lips, whining impatiently instead.

 

Percy hears the slick sound of lube being squeezed out of a tube, subconsciously spreading his legs a little further. A moment passes, then Luke pulls Percy’s cheeks apart with one hand, starting to circle his rim with the slick fingers of the other one. A moan slips past Percy’s lips, muffled only by the pillow that he’s buried his face in, and against his better judgment, he pushes back against Luke’s finger.

 

“Be patient.” Luke scolds, but Percy can hear the smile in his voice. He’s been patient for long enough already and Luke seems to know that too. He works Percy open quickly, knowing that more teasing would only result in Percy starting to get uncomfortable. Luke still takes far too long for Percy’s taste, and he _knows_ he’s just  making sure that Percy really is ready for comes next. Nevertheless it makes Percy groan with frustration.

Finally, Luke beckons Percy up again, steadying him with a hand around his shoulder after he wipes it against the covers

 

“Turn around.” Luke leans in and brings his lips to Percy’s for a lingering kiss, distracting him while he shuffles them into a new position. He has Percy straddling his hips now, their chests pressed together and cocks rubbing against one another, trapped between their stomachs. Luke cards his clean hand through Percy’s hair, swallowing Percy’s moans with a new kiss, before tangling it in the shorter strands right at the back of his neck.

“Ready?” They both know that Luke doesn’t actually need to ask, but Percy nods anyway. He whines in anticipation, letting Luke steady him before he _finally_ lowers himself onto Luke’s length.

 

Once Percy is settled, he rests his forehead against Luke’s, taking a shuddering breath while they both give him some time to adjust.  
It turns out to be a little complicated, Percy isn’t used to not being able to use his hands, so it takes a lot of help from Luke to stay steady. Eventually, they start moving together, Percy raising himself up as good as he can manage, Luke making sure they don’t fall over when Percy leans back and meets Percy’s rise and fall with thrusts of his own.

 

They stay close to each other, skin sliding against skin as they pick up a pace, filling the quiet of the room with mingling sounds of pleasure, moans and whines. Percy is so wound up, he knows he won’t last long, and even though Luke has denied himself any relief until now, his moans are indicating that he’s getting close just as fast.

 

“Percy. You’re doing so well, feels so good.” Luke’s steady whisper sounds almost like a prayer, his quiet voice sounding like it’s filled with awe and wonder for the boy on top of him. It’s music in Percy’s ears, making his head swim and only furthers the tightness building in his gut. When Luke wraps his fingers around Percy’s cock between them, it gets too much. Percy knows he’s tensing up, arching his back and letting his head fall back, white hot pleasure shooting through every nerve of his body, making all the sensitive red marks Luke left on him burn all over again.

 

Percy slumps forward, going weak against Luke’s body, resting his head in the crook of the other boy’s neck. He vaguely registers Luke’s thrusts stuttering, and the muffled cry when Luke topples over the edge as well, but for now, all Percy can do is try to get his breathing back to normal and come out of the haze that is cushioning his thoughts like cotton candy.

 

It feels like forever until Luke moves underneath him, winding his arms around Percy’s back and carefully opening the cuffs around his wrists. Percy doesn’t wait for even a second before he winds his arms around Luke’s neck, not yet ready to let go of their embrace.

 

When Percy opens his eyes again, it’s to Luke pressing an abundance of tiny pecks to the side of his face, smiling at Percy so fondly it fills him with warmth to just look back at Luke.  

 

“Let’s get cleaned up so we can cuddle under the blankets, what do you say?” Not really trusting his voice yet, Percy connects his lips with Luke’s in a tender kiss before he pulls away and nods ever so slightly. He doesn’t feel like talking anyway, too blissed out to bother wrecking his mind for words, and Luke seems to understand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first _actual_ scene. What did you think? c: Make my day and let me know down below  <3


	3. The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets himself a quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of plot, I felt like this was necessary for the early stages of the fic. I hope you enjoy ;)

A loud knock shakes Percy out of his sleep the next morning. Part of him is glad for it, his dreams had been far from pleasant. He slowly blinks his eyes open and still being in a sleepy daze, Percy turns over to cuddle against the warm body next to him. It’s still dark out, the world is just about to dawn, and Percy really isn’t up for getting out of bed yet.

 

“Don’t make me come in Kelp Head.” Clarisse’s voice booms in the hallway and Percy groans. Luke is awake already, smiling softly even with the dark circles under his eyes. For a moment longer, Percy ignores the fact that Clarisse is in the halfway and steals a kiss from the boy next to him.

 

It doesn’t stay just one kiss, Luke cups Percy’s face and presses closer, arms winding around each other. They could both use a shower, and morning breath kisses definitely aren’t in Percy’s top five of anything, but he still shuffles until there is no room left between them.

 

“Ugh.” Clarisse makes a gagging noise, her voice sounds a lot closer now. “C’mon you can fuck your boyfriend later. Mr. D wants to see you Perce.”

 

Another groan, and Percy disentangles himself from Luke, rolling away and out of the bed reluctantly. Clarisse gives him an obviously judging look, but Percy doesn’t miss the amusement dancing in her eyes. At least he hasn’t slept naked, so Clarisse gets spared of getting an eyeful naked butt this early in the morning, and Luke just turns over on his back to watch the two of them.

 

There’s no point in dragging this out, so Percy gets dressed quickly while Clarisse eyes him without shame. It’s not sexual, gods forbid, more like she’s a little curious what Percy has to offer that got him Luke of all people.

 

They walk in silence, past the strawberry fields and the volleyball pit where the Apollo kids are playing and Will waves when he spots Percy - he will never understand how they manage to get up at the asscrack of dawn, must have something to do with their father - until they finally approach the porch of the Big House.

 

“Well, well.” Mr. D says without looking up from where he’s playing some card game with Chiron. “Our little celebrity.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There’s been an escalation.” Were the first words Chiron had directed toward him and Clarisse as soon as Mr. D vanished, right before explaining the actual reason Poseidon sent Percy to Camp: the whole business with a stolen lightning bolt and Zeus blaming his brother in the sea for it’s absence.

 

It’s not like Percy hadn’t guessed something was up yet:  the weather was getting worse by the day and his father breaking off his training a year before Percy was actually of age, just to send him to a camp that sure couldn’t be any safer than the freaking ocean floor, was pretty suspicious. In contrast to what some people thought, Percy wasn’t completely stupid, he could put two and two together.

 

He knew that he was at camp because his father needed him, because the god himself couldn’t settle a dispute over something he hadn’t done without starting a war, and that a quest to retrieve the stolen weapon could only be issued by -

 

“The oracle, yes.” Chiron confirmed Percy’s suspicions then. Clarisse lit up at the mention of a quest, just like any other demigod at camp, she’d probably jump at the chance to get one.

 

Chiron explained them the dimensions of the debacle they were in, how Poseidon’s claiming Percy felt like a personal offense to Zeus, how in return Poseidon was sure Hades had taken the lightning bolt instead who, as a last resort, kidnapped Percy’s mother as leverage just the night before. It was the reason Chiron now believed that the only place the masterbolt could be found was down in the Underworld, stolen by a handyman of Hades to stir things up between his brothers, cause a war that would only benefit the god of death.

 

If there was a way to keep peace, it was Percy finding and returning the stolen weapon before Zeus’ deadline arrived.

 

The worst part of the morning - by far - was going up to the attic though. His father warned him, that at some point he would have to face the oracle and that the mummy wasn’t a sight for sore eyes, but it didn’t do much to prepare him for the horror that was the green mist spitting _thing_ sitting in the attic.

 

It also didn’t do anything to lessen the pain the words of the prophecy brought him.

 

_You shall go west, and face the god that has turned._

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

_You shall be betrayed by the one you calls you a friend._

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Two companions.” Percy confirms, looking between the three of his friends. “And Luke won’t come.”

Percy’s voice is nothing if not bitter when he spits the words out. He counted on Luke the second he was sure there was going to be a quest, not for a second had he thought Luke would let him down, and the hurt adds to the gnawing feeling of dread in his stomach.

 

Will reaches out and squeezes Percy’s shoulder, reassuring smile on his face. It’s clear that the son of Apollo feels with Percy, but also that he has no idea what to say to him.

“I’m not a big fighter.” He admits finally, and Percy feels a smile of his own tugging on his lips. “But if you want me along I’ll come. If I were you though…” Will leans closer, cupping a hand over Percy’s ear and whispering conspiratorially. “...I’d take the girls. If you’re going to save the world, they are the best persons to keep you from messing up.”

 

Will is right, Percy knows, it wasn’t much of a question for him anyway. He knows how long Annabeth has waited to get the chance to go on a quest, and he could tell earlier that Clarisse was just as thrilled. Plus, he feels like the three of them wouldn’t make a bad team…

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Percy comes back to his cabin to pack, Luke is gone. Even though Percy hasn’t expected him to linger, especially after their little fight earlier, he still feels hurt by the fact that Luke isn’t around.

 

Percy shakes it off though, he has to keep his head clear if he wants to succeed on this quest. Ten days isn’t a whole lot of time, and even though he knows all three of them are as well trained as they could possibly be, he has a bad feeling about the whole thing.

 

After packing, Percy has to force himself not to linger and hope for Luke to make an appearance after all, there’s nothing left to say now, not when Luke was the one person Percy thought he could rely on most is also the one letting him down without as much as an explanation.

  
  


Chiron promised to give them a head start, to have them taken as far as the bus terminal of Manhattan so they at least start from a place that can get them somewhere.

 

Clarisse is waiting already when Percy approaches the big house, she has brought the electric spear her father gave to her as a gift, but it doesn’t seem to be the only weapon she’s carrying if the way she holds herself is any indication, and her backpack is filled with far more useful supplies than Percy’s seems to be.

They get ambrosia and nectar from Chiron, food of the gods, that Percy safely tugs away to the bottom of his backpack. He knows the dangers, how too much can burn you up from the inside, and he’d really rather not get tempted.

 

They don’t have to wait long for Annabeth, she shimmers into existence to Percy’s right, taking of her yankees cap and hanging it from her belt. She’s carrying a knife as well, but it seems to be the only weapon she’s packed.

 

Will comes to say goodbye and wish them good luck, hugs Clarisse and Annabeth before he wraps his arms around Percy too. Will slips him a flask that looks suspiciously like unicorn draught, closing Percy’s finger around the smooth vial and squeezing.

“Just for emergencies.” He whisperes, pressing a kiss to Percy’s cheek before he pulls away from their hug with a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

Percy decides it’s best not to make anything of this, not yet, not when the hurt of Luke’s bad faith still lingers.

 

They march up the hill to where Argus, the driver, is waiting. Chiron didn’t listen to Percy’s complains that he can indeed very well drive a car by himself, and that it would be all they needed to get across the country, so they are stuck with the guy who has more eyes than Percy can fathom for now.

 

Before they reach the foot of the hill though, Percy can hear footsteps behind them and a hand clasps his shoulder before he has time to turn around.

“Hey.” Luke sounds out of breath, and when Percy turns around to glare at him, he’s met with a pained expression. “Glad I caught you.”

 

Next to him, Percy can feel Clarisse tense. The look she is giving Luke is one to kill, brows drawn together and eyes dark, Percy’s is pretty sure she’s even gritting her teeth. Annabeth doesn’t look much friendlier, even though there is a pinch of doubt and hurt in her eyes as well. Percy is not the only one who had hoped that Luke would be number three in their party.

 

“I just wanted to say good luck.” Luke’s words sound rehearsed, like he has to force them out. Percy’s frown deepens, it’s not something he thinks he could notice if him and Luke had only been friends and nothing more.

“And I thought…” Luke trails off, Percy watches how Luke balls the hand hanging by his side into a fist. He’s holding a pair of baseball shoes, but Percy doesn’t dwell on it, just snaps his eyes back up to Luke to level him with another glare.

 

For a moment, they all watch in silence as Luke fights with his words, and eventually how he crumbles, sadness taking over his features.

“I’m sorry Percy.” It’s nothing more than a whisper, and Percy tenses. They don’t have time for this, he knows, but not even Chiron urges them on from where he is standing to the side. “Be safe. I… I love you.”

 

Percy is rigid when Luke hugs him, unable to even answer, just staring at the other boy when he pulls away. Annabeth hugs Luke as well, fiercely like she too knows something Percy is still in the dark about, and Clarisse drops her glare to give Luke a court nod. Percy suspects it’s as friendly as she’s going to get for now.

 

“Kill some monsters for me.” Luke says, forcing a pitiful smile on his face, then he turns around and walks back down the hill, still with the shoes in hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After blowing up a bus in a fight with furies, and a really close run in with _freaking Medusa_ , which Clarisse was much more excited about than either Percy or Annabeth, they fled back into the woods and made camp at a safe distance.

 

As far as quests go, Percy felt like they weren’t doing a particularly great job so far, but he was determined to do better from now on. To avoid another surprise, they decided to sleep in shifts. Since Annabeth dozed off almost the same second her head touched the ground, Percy volunteered to take the first watch, but Clarisse just sat down beside him and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Something’s shady with this quest.” She mumbles and won’t meet Percy’s eyes when he turns his face toward her. “ The Furies should have been able to kill us, I feel like they weren’t giving us the full program.” Her tone made it clear that she was offended by that fact, and Percy had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Of course, for a daughter of Ares it would be insulting, but Percy was just glad that they hadn’t had bigger problems with Hades’ pets.

 

“I know what you mean. My father trained me for years, this can’t be the one big gig he needs me for. I know there’s more, some bigger scheme I just...” Percy looks from Clarisse to Annabeth sleeping next to them. He knows that the daughter of Athena knows much more than she’s letting on, she’s been dropping hints ever since Percy arrived at camp…

 

“Don’t take yourself too important kelp head.” Clarisse teases, poking Percy with her elbow. When he looks back at her, she’s smiling, but her eyes are betraying her. Percy can tell she’s been thinking the same, why give up someone you harboured like a secret weapon if it was just a silly dispute between brothers.

_Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself._ Chiron’s words echo through Percy’s head.  
_Okay, maybe it’s more than a silly dispute at stake,_ Percy muses, but all the times his father told him about his role to play one day, it didn’t seem like the sea god was talking about a war between the olympians. And then there was the way Luke’s behaviour seemed to get more odd with each day passing...

 

Clarisse seems to notice Percy’s thoughts going down dark paths, because once again she nudges him will and brings him back to the present.

“Sleep, I’m taking first watch.” Being not in the mood to argue, especially not with Clarisse, Percy gives in and curls up next to Annabeth, eyes pressed shut with all the emotion cooking inside him.

  
  


Percy’s nightmares don’t cease even for one night, so of course as soon as sleep pulls him under, Percy’s in the same dark place again as the times before.

 

Percy ignores the spirits of the dead trying to hold him back, he walks steadily toward the chasm at the end of the cave. The son of Poseidon doesn’t fear darkness, it’s dark on the floor of the ocean and it’s dark in the nights when you can best see the stars, at least that’s what Percy is trying to tell himself.

 

Everything about the place screams powerful and evil, and looking down the bottomless pit makes Percy feel wary after all. It’s almost like something is trying to crawl its way out, and that something is now speaking to Percy in an amused voice.

 

_Petty hero, young and arrogant. A shadow of his father._

 

The voice cooed. It felt dark and ancient, settling in Percy’s bones and numbing him.

 

_They are playing you. Barter with me and I will give you what you want._

 

His mother, that was Percy’s first thought, abducted by Hades. Luke came close second, freed from whatever was plaguing him.

 

 _Help me rise._ The thing in the pit closed its grip around Percy with an invisible force, it tried to drag him in, to pull itself out.

 

_Forget the treacherous gods, I **will** rise._

  
  


Percy wakes with a gasp. In his dream, the dead pushed him out, dragged him away from whatever monster was lurching in this darkest corner of the underworld. He’s still lying on his side, Clarisse gone, and Percy worries for half a second before he hears her whisper behind his back. She’s talking to Annabeth, voice low and comforting. Apparently Percy wasn’t the only one with bad dreams.

 

“It punished him, for denying its orders. There was talking about a hellhound and shoes I- I only caught the end of it.” It’s pretty obvious that the girls don’t want Percy to hear, so he sure isn’t going to announce himself. He’s sick of being denied important information.

“Get this under control or I will dispose of the hero myself. That were its last words, I don’t know what to make of this Clarisse.” Annabeth’s voice is urgent, even though she speaks hushed. Percy decided it’s now or never, and rolls onto his back with a yawn, faking his waking up.

 

“Well,” Annabeth says, like she didn’t just have a secret conversation with Clarisse. “the zombie lives.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After two days of almost peaceful travelling, hitchhiking and sneaking on a train only to be thrown out in St. Louis when someone found out they were travelling without a ticket, they run into their next disaster.

 

Neither of them is very happy about having to find a new ride west, and after an hour of trying to stop a car and asking hundreds of strangers if they could take them at least some miles west, Percy has to admit that for now, they are stranded. Clarisse likes the idea of stealing a car when Percy suggests it, but Annabeth silences them with a mere look and they discard this idea as well.

 

“There’s another train leaving in three hours, we just gotta try our luck there again.” Annabeth heaves a sigh, she doesn’t like playing blind passenger anymore than Percy or Clarisse do, but between that and hijacking a car, the choice is an easy one.

 

She figures that they might use the time for something useful, and since it’s probably going to be the one chance she has to see it, Clarisse and Percy follow her to the Gateway Arch. _Just one ride to the top_ , Annabeth promises, but Percy has his doubts that it’s going to stay at that.

 

The whole way there, and even inside the museum, he feels like they are being watched, but no matter how often he checks, nothing shady presents itself. For a moment, he considers it to be Hades, lingering in the shadows with his Helm of Darkness, but Clarisse looks at him like he’s losing his marbles when he brings up the possibility.

 

“I have a feeling the Lord of the Underworld has better things to do.” She mumbles and grins like she’s talking to a child. Percy tries shaking the feeling off, but it follows him all the way up into the arch.

 

In the end, a couple of beginner’s mistakes cause Percy to nearly ruin their whole quest. First he doesn’t notice that the woman with the chihuahua are all kinds of strange, even the animal itself. Then, he lets himself be separated from both Annabeth and Clarisse at once and finally, he managed to fuck up and lose the fight with a chimera just because he doesn’t pay proper attention. So much for years of training…

 

What saves him is, quite literally, a leap of faith straight out of the arch and into the water of the Mississippi. Part of Percy believes that after that long of a fall, along with the poison spreading in his veins, not even the water can save him anyway. Thankfully that part is wrong, the second Percy hits the surface of the water, he feels better again.

 

“Thanks dad.” He whispers, slowing his sinking to the bottom of the river. Somewhere around here his sword should be, since it’s not back in his pocket yet, and while his eyes search the ocean floor, Percy’s eyes land on a nymph.

 

It’s the same one that accompanied him almost all the way to camp, the day feels like it was years ago now, and when Percy catches her eyes, she smiles softly.

 

_Your father sends a message. He believes you will succeed, but be wary. The worst is yet to come._

 

Underneath her translucent body, Percy’s sword shimmers in the mud. She doesn’t back away when he approaches her, doesn’t dissolve when he speaks even.

 

“I didn’t do well so far. What do you mean, there’s worse to come?” Percy tries hard not to let the worry ring through his words, but all the nymph does is shake her head and touch her fingers to Percy’s cheek. They feel like a wet caress, a kiss from the sea so far away.

 

_I cannot stay, the river is too foul. Come to the beach in Saint Monica, you will learn more._

 

Percy wants to stop her, but she has already become a part of the water again. With a sigh, Percy wraps his fingers around the tilt of his sword and shoots through the dirty water back to the surface.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With still seven days to the solstice, Clarisse reassures Percy that they _could_ be doing worse when they get thrown out of yet another train in Denver. He can tell she’s getting restless, apart from their first fight with the furies, Clarisse didn’t have a chance to get much action yet and Percy feels more than willing to share some of what he’d gotten so far.

 

On the bright side, Annabeth finds them a car wash with spray guns and while Clarisse hold the nozzle, Percy feeds their last change into the automat. A minute later, Will’s face shimmers through the rainbow.

 

“Percy! Annabeth! It’s great to see you.” He looks like he’s tempted to hug the rainbow and Percy finds himself smiling an honest, happy smile for the first time since they started this quest. “Are you alright? Where’s Clarisse?”

 

Annabeth fills Will in on what happened, tells him about some of their worries that there’s more at stake while Clarisse turns the nozzle just enough for Will to see her as well. When Annabeth finishes, Will rubs a hand over his face and sighs.

 

“Yeah it’s… things are strange here as well. Something attacked Luke in the forests, no one’s sure what it was, or why and what he was doing there. He’s still recovering. And the campers got wind of the gods’ fight, they’re taking sides.” The image flickers, the mist is getting thinner. “Be careful, I want you all back in one piece, yeah? And -” Will’s going to say more, but the spray gun sputters it’s last water and then it’s all gone. They are left standing in the cold, dripping car wash, silent except for Percy’s rumbling stomach.

 

“Ugh, alright, let’s find us some dinner.” Clarisse hooks her arm around Annabeth’s as she speaks, who wraps her hand around Percy’s wrist before they walk off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quite a couple of strange things had happened to Percy in the past few days, still, he hadn’t considered that at one point he would sit in a diner, in a way too small booth, pressed against the god of war while Clarisse and Annabeth watch the scene from the other side of the table, both awkwardly smiling.

 

The god’s presence is infuriating, playing up Percy’s already fiery temper, so most of their conversation is Percy sassing the god of war and Annabeth kicking his shins, trying to get him to shut his mouth. It seems to amuse the god, he has a wolfish grin on his face when he speaks.

 

“S’okay. I don’t mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who’s the boss.” Ares winks at Percy, and while he’s still busy thinking that he knows where Clarisse got her looks from, said girl is seeming to have a hard time not to throw up on the table.

 

It goes back and forth for a while like this, somewhen in between a waitress brings them food, until Ares finally gets to the point. An offer, they retrieve something of his that has gotten lost, and he helps them out a little with their quest. Percy’s tempted, and he can tell Clarisse and Annabeth are as well.

 

“And one more thing.” Ares says, the burning fire in his eyes darkening strangely when they land on Percy. “You punk stay with me, so there’s no funny busy with the girls.” He gives them the details after that and finally, Clarisse sighs, looking between Percy and Annabeth.

 

“Alright, whatever, just a tunnel of love, right?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, if you liked the way I twigged the original story to this. c:  
> (Yes, I did include some word-to-word snippets right from the book, with some things, I'm still following it's storyline. ;) )


	4. Ares/Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares thinks he needs to teach Percy a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for notions of dub-con, poor prep and general Ares at work. ;)

Clarisse and Annabeth clearly don’t like the idea of leaving Percy alone with the god of war and frankly, Percy isn’t too happy about it himself. There’s something about the way Ares keeps looking at him that makes Percy uncomfortable, makes him want to fight and run all at once. He can’t though, it’s part of the deal, and as soon as Clarisse has agreed, Ares claps a hand over Percy’s shoulder and vanishes right with him.

 

Percy blinks and the scenery changes, the diner dissolves in front of his eyes and takes a wholly different shape. Percy can’t tell if it’s an illusion, if all this is happening in his head, they teleported, or it’s just Ares messing with him. The god laughs at Percy’s shock, letting go of his shoulder to cross the room.

 

It looks a lot like motel rooms on TV, maybe not as dirty and with better lighting. Percy doubts it’s an actual motel Ares took him to, but a place somewhere different. He watches sceptically as Ares falls down on a sofa, switching on the TV with a flick of his hand. It shows what must be an abandoned water park, Percy realises it’s the place Ares has sent Annabeth and Clarisse to.

 

“That’s what you’re afraid of, cupid statues?” Percy crosses his arms over his chest, entirely unimpressed. Hot wind seems to blow through the room at that, and the fire in the god’s eyes only glows more intense.

 

“I really need to teach you some respect punk.” Even though the words come out as a growl, the god doesn’t make a move. He barely spares Percy another glance, watching entirely nothing happening on the screen.  The silence grows uncomfortable fast, for Percy at least, who starts shifting from one foot to another until eventually, with another wave of Ares’ hand, two glasses appear on the table next to the couch. “Have a drink kid.”

 

Percy doesn’t need to check to know it’s liqueur, and with the way Ares’ presence is influencing him even sober, he can’t afford dulling his senses even more. It’s probably rude to decline, but Percy could honestly care less.

 

“I’m not drinking that.”

 

“Yes you are. Be a man.”

 

“I said no.”

 

For a long moment, Percy tries to stare Ares down, but the burning in the gods eyes only makes his blood boil. It clouds his mind, reminding him of every bully he’s ever met: Triton, his half-brother who hates him with a passion, one of his teachers down at the bottom of the ocean whose only intent seemed to have been making Percy fail, the Ares kid calling him a faggot…

 

Percy grits his teeth, making himself snap out of it. This is probably part of whatever is Ares’ plan, making Percy angry enough to come at the god and frankly, he’s tempted to just try and punch him in the face, but thankfully he’s also bright enough not to try.

 

“It doesn’t look good for your friends.” The closeness of Ares’ voice snaps Percy out of his thoughts, quite forcefully, because when he looks up, the god is standing inches in front of him. He’s taken off the sunglasses, and Percy can see straight into the burning flames where Ares’ eyes should be. “If you want my help, you’ll have to offer me something else.”

 

With another step forward, Ares is all up in Percy’s space, tongue darting out and wetting his lips. Setting his jaw, Percy tilts his chin up - it’s all the invitation he’s going to give, all the satisfaction Ares is going to get, but apparently it’s all he needs. The god closes the distance, grabbing a fistful of Percy’s hair and inching closer. Before he can press his lips to Percy’s though, Percy yanks his head to the side, glaring at Ares.

 

“Kisses are for lovers. If you want sweet love you should have gone to your girlfriend.” Percy spits the words, but instead of infuriating the god, they seem to urge him on. With a dark laugh, he turns Percy around and where a second ago Percy was sure stood a chair, a wall is rising to the ceiling.

 

“Gonna teach you a lesson, gotta learn to be careful what ya wish for.” The words are spoken right into Percy’s ear as he’s being pressed against the wall, a large hand grabs one of his wrists and pins it above his head, a vice grip Percy knows he can’t escape. He still struggles, mostly because he doesn’t want to give in to Ares that easily, but all it does is for Ares to catch Percy’s second hand as well.

 

It renders Percy helpless, completely at the mercy of the war god, and he shivers with a strange kind of anticipation. If this was Luke it would be incredibly arousing, with Ares not as much. Percy knows it’s not giving up control and knowing he’ll be taken care of, it’s all about power and Ares using Percy to take what he wants.

 

When Ares yanks Percy’s pants down - right along with his briefs - he almost backs out of it. Before he can say a word though, the god forces a knee between Percy’s thighs, spreading his legs just enough to give him access. It becomes very obvious then just how much this is not about Percy when he hears Ares spitting on his finger and a second later, feels Ares push the first finger inside. Percy tries to swallow his pained gasp, but of course it doesn’t slip the gods notice.

 

“Not so smug now, are we?” Mercilessly, Ares gives Percy not even a second to adjust before he starts circling his finger. It hurts, and not in a good way, but Percy is determined to not let anything on again, to not react to any of Ares provocations.

 

“Just get on with it.” He raps out, breathing through his nose in an attempt to keep his voice steady. Surprisingly enough, the god complies, adding a finger and actually working on opening Percy up.

 

Just minutes ago, Ares summoned two glasses of _whatever-it-was_ , so Percy is sure it wouldn’t be a hard task to get himself some lube as well. The fact is probably that Ares doesn’t want to, enjoys that this hurts Percy more than it pleasures him.

 

Obviously, Percy can’t deny being aroused, even through the pain it is somewhat stimulating, and the way his dick is rubbing against the wall gives him at least a bit of relieving friction. He doesn’t moan though, his lips are pressed into a tight line. If Ares wants him to make a sound, he sure as hell is going to have to do a better job than this.

 

It’s like the god hears his thoughts, because he laughs his cruel laugh again and pulls away his fingers. Percy’s cheek is pressed against the wall, so he can’t actually see much, but the sound of fabric shuffling indicates that Ares is freeing himself of his pants as well. The burning orbs of the war god’s eyes catch Percy’s as he spits into his hand again and then Percy hears the sound of him slicking up his cock… there go all hopes for proper lubricant.

 

This time Percy has to bite his own arm to keep the groan in when Ares pushed inside. The stretch burns, not quite as bad as Percy expected it too, and Ares grunts once he’s fully sheathed. Like before, Percy doesn’t get much time for the pain to subside. Ares second hand, now free, finds Percy’s hair again, pressing his face even harder against the wall as he starts rutting into him, shallow, hard thrusts.

 

“I know you like it rough, _boy_.” Percy wishes he could deny it, but he doesn’t trust his voice. If he’d open his mouth now, he wouldn’t be able to hold in his moans any longer. The bad part is that of Percy does like it, to be handled like this, that even with the burn it feels good like this.

“You get off on being used.” Ares continues, punctuating every word with deeper thrusts, pulling out almost all the way before he slams back in again. “You can keep quiet all you want, I know you’re rock hard for me punk.”

 

Percy would love to pride himself on not having fallen for Ares’ provocation, but has in fact not that much control over himself after all. He pushes back on the god’s cock and gives a long, low groan when it presses against his prostate. Hatred burns hot in Percy’s chest, and maybe Ares can feel it too, because he starts pounding Percy ruthlessly, forcing new and more sounds out between Percy’s lips.

 

It lasts long enough for Percy’s pleasure to turn back into pain, but he’s past the point of caring now. He’s rubbing himself off against the wall, grateful the wallpaper isn’t a rough one, edging himself closer to release. Ares’ thrusts become sporadic, his grip on Percy tightens as his grunts are dropping longer, lower groans. Despite Percy’s loss of control, he doesn’t cum with a cry, but with a silent breath parting his lips as white hot pleasure shoots through him and blinds his vision.  He stains the wall and his shirt, gasping when his now sensitive cock rubs the wall with the last of Ares’ thrusts before the god reaches his release as well. He curses in a way that is not godly at all, if Percy wasn’t absolutely tired out he might make a cocky remark about that.

 

The god of war actually takes a moment to take his breathing under control, then he lets go of Percy completely, taking back a step and getting his clothes back in order. Percy uses the moment to close his eyes and rest his head against the wall, but when he pulls back to tuck himself in again and assesses the mess he’s made, Ares has already taken care of that with a flick of his wrist.

 

To Percy’s surprise, it’s not all that awkward when he turns around and faces the god. Ares seems content with having gotten what he wanted, and Percy doesn’t feel that disgusted with having given it to him.

 

“Turns out the girls succeeded after all, my daughters work I assume.” Ares smile is cruel when he points to the TV and indeed, it shows Annabeth and Clarisse not just in one piece, but also holding Ares’ shield. Percy wants to be angry, but the war god has managed to drain even the last bit of fury out of him.

 

At best, Percy is a little annoyed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Hate Sex for Grace. You better liked this, it was quite a thing to write :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> let me know what you thought peeps <3


	5. Triumph and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 4.2k to this, if you have read the beginning already, search for the double horizontal break and go on from there. ;)
> 
> so it is done now, the next thing added will be smut I promise :D

Annabeth takes one look at Percy and seems to know exactly what has happened. She narrows her eyes at the war god then, her expression positively hostile. Much to Percy’s surprise, it’s Clarisse who becomes the responsible one of the three of them, takes the gift her father offers and then steers them all away toward the truck that’ll be their ride.

 

There’s no questions asked, even though Percy can tell they both are dying to know what happened, especially when he struggles walking and pretending not to be hurting and sore. Since they keep their mouths shut though, Percy does too, and they all climb into the container.

 

That night, Percy’s dreams aren’t any better than those before, but still wholly different at first. It changes from training on the ocean floor until he’s in the cave and hears the voice again, the one ringing with a power too dark and too ancient for Percy to even begin to understand, but this time it’s not alone. There’s a second voice, the one of a man, a boy, and if the thought wouldn’t be absolutely ridiculous to him, Percy might have recognized it as Luke’s.

 

The voice scolds its servant, mocks him even, laughs when the boy writhes in pain. Percy realises only after he’s discovered that the thing in the pit is torturing the boy, that its grip reaches far further than Percy has expected. He can’t actually see its servant though, not even when Percy can feel both their gazes on him.

 

_Love is for children. You cannot turn from me now little servant, it will...wait. He is here._

 

Dark laughter fills the cave and chills Percy right to the bone. The servant’s voice comes back, hushed and panicked, laced with anger.

 

_You summoned him?_

The being’s full force concentrates on Percy, paralysing him and freezing him in his place. _Look at your precious hero now, too changeable, unpredictable. He brought himself here._

 

The dream shakes Percy to the core, but before the horror can plant its seeds in his guts and grow, Clarisse shakes Percy out of his sleep. Annabeth is up already as well, her magic cap in hand.

 

“Hide!” She hisses, without any further explanation, and disappears by putting the hat on. Percy is still a little dazed, his mind still running in circles from the dream, trying to put the pieces together. If it wasn’t for Clarisse, grabbing him with an annoyed huff, he might not have been able to snap out of it at all. She is squashing him into the corner, settling in his lap and pulling a sack of turnips over their head, ducking in close so they both are out of view.

 

Percy stares up at Clarisse, noses almost touching, and can’t help but huff a laugh.

“Now, that sure isn’t something I’ve seen coming.” In response, she punches his chest hard enough to knock the air out of him, smiling smugly and obviously pleased when Percy draws a wheezing breath.

 

“Quiet now. They’re coming to check on the animals.” It’s Annabeth again, her voice sounding like she’s standing right next to doors and knowing her, she probably is, and already has a new plan in mind.

 

In hindsight, setting the animals free in the middle of Vegas probably wasn’t a smart move at all. Percy has his doubts they’ll find their way to the wild, without any help that is, and he also doesn’t  think the prayer he sent to his father will make a difference. Nevertheless, he had promised the zebra to end their captivity as he took care of the three caged creatures the best he could, while Annabeth and Clarisse huddled in a corner to get some rest the evening before.

 

At the very least, the animals cause enough of a stir for them to get out of the truck unseen, which has been part of Annabeth’s plan, and soon enough, they are running again.  The sun beats down on the desert, but they keep walking without a particular destination.

 

“We need to get out of the sun.” Annabeth says, trying to shade her eyes and running her second hand through her hair. She looks miserable, dirt sticking to her skin and her hair tangled beyond hope, but it does nothing to diminish the air of authority with which she carries herself. Percy can’t deny it, he admires her a little bit for it, and while maybe he should, he doesn’t mind at all that she has basically taken the lead in their quest.  
“Get some water, some food, make a plan. We still have six days, but we can’t allow ourselves to slack off.”

 

She doesn’t get to say much more, suddenly Clarisse stops her with a hand on her arm and Percy only notices after several more steps than the girls aren’t walking right behind him anymore. They somehow managed to run into a dead end, Percy stares up at the large building in front of them, enjoying the cool air blowing out of the door. Annabeth takes a step closer, but Clarisse stays rooted in her place, clearly uncomfortable.

 _The Lotus Hotel and Casino_ , bright letters advertise in a surprisingly easily readable font.

 

“Hello young man.” Percy’s eyes snap to the side, startled by the doorman taking a step toward him, smiling friendly. “You look plenty tired, why don’t you and your friends come in and sit down for a little while?”

 

Percy looks back, he sees the wary look on Clarisse’s face and the way her hand tightens on Annabeth’s arm like she’s trying to hold her back, but Percy can’t see any danger here, so he waves them closer nevertheless. Annabeth doesn’t hesitate, jumping at the chance of a place to cool off, both of them ignoring the worry of their friend.

 

“I don’t like this.” Percy barely hears Clarisse’s whisper as they step inside, too relieved to be out of the heat, and too amazed by the giant room around them.

 

By the time they are up in the hotel room, standing on the balcony and enjoying the view, Clarisse seems to have forgotten her doubts though. There’s obviously something shady going on here, even Percy can’t deny this, but it’s the best option they have now.

 

“You think this is Ares’ ploy?” Annabeth asks out of nowhere, looking over at where Percy is leaning over the railing.

 

“Not his style.” Percy mumbles and Clarisse agrees with a hum. “Let’s get a day of rest, make a plan and get out of here before we’re discovered.”

 

Like before, he doesn’t catch Clarisse’s quiet murmur.

 

* * *

 

 

They all take a shower and get a change of clothes, Percy is glad to be able to wash the last traces of the war god off his body, and then go down to the lobby. Neither Clarisse nor Annabeth seem to be really hungry, so Percy takes his card and goes to look on his own.

 

He strolls around for a bit, not really feeling up to any of the games he sees, even though there is plenty of them.

Maybe that is because the dream of the previous night is occupying his thoughts again. Percy can’t for the life of him put the pieces together. The thing in the pit, Percy is pretty much convinced that it _is_ a thing by now, a very real and alive one, has a servant. One that it tortures and threatens to kill, one that seems to have tried leaving before, one with a voice that’s terribly familiar to Percy and apparently also belongs to someone that knows him.  
By now, Percy is sure that this power he keeps dreaming off is the same one Annabeth and Clarisse whispered about when they thought he was still sleeping. He has an absolutely absurd theory that -

 

“Watch it.” Percy’s ripped out of his thoughts when he runs face first into another person, a boy, and nearly throws him to the ground. The other one is not much smaller, but definitely younger than him, fifteen at most. The dark hair, long and loosely tucked behind the other one’s ears, that’s the first thing Percy notices, the next thing are the eyes, almost black and staring at him intensely.

 

“I’m sorry.” It’s a bit awkward, Percy’s still holding onto the guy’s arm from where he had caught him on instinct after almost running him over. They stare each other down, the boy’s scowl deepens and a strange sort of tension is rising between them, but for once in his life, Percy gives in before things can escalate. He’s had enough trouble in the past couple days, he doesn’t want any more.

 

“I really am, totally didn’t see you there.” He cracks a smile too, one of those he always gives Will when he wants to hang around the infirmary even though he’s technically just getting in the way.  

 

It works, like it always does, the boy straightens up a little and huffs a breath that almost sounds like he’s amused and, when he offers his hand for Percy to shake, his head cocks to the side.

 

“It’s alright. I’m Nico. You’re new here, aren’t you? I haven’t seen you before.” There’s a roundness to the vowels that makes Percy think Nico isn’t from around here, but it’s too subtle for him to be sure. He takes Nico’s hand and grins, shaking off the thought.

 

“Percy.” He holds onto Nico’s hand maybe a moment too long, because when he lets go, there is a faint blush spreading on the boy’s cheeks. “And yeah, I just arrived.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You absolutely suck at this.” Clarisse snickers, a hand resting on Percy’s shoulder as she watches him play. He just scoffs, sticks his tongue out at her and then concentrates back on his game with Nico.

It’s strange that they are playing a card game in a casino with the most modern of consoles, but Nico insisted that no one _ever_ wanted to play this with him and  since Percy’s still having more fun than he expected to have, it’s not his place to complain. Even now that he is most definitely losing, it’s fun alone to watch how excited Nico gets as the game draws on.

 

He took Nico up to the top floor maybe an hour ago, and by now all of them are sitting here together. Nico’s sister, Bianca, is with them as well, she stands with Annabeth outside to chat about gods know what while they watch the sun go down. The girl is Clarisse’s age, making her about a year older than both Percy and Annabeth and, in contrast to her brother who has warmed up to them by now, doesn’t talk a whole lot.

 

Inside Nico chats on and on about the game. Clarisse sits back and listens, even though her thoughts are clear to be elsewhere, it’s more than Percy can say for himself. He enjoys the sound and flow of Nico’s voice, it’s easy to listen to without _actually taking in what he’s saying_ and frankly, Percy doesn’t care enough about _Mythomagic_ to take in the endless stream of facts Nico supplies him with. Maybe if he would, he’d actually have a shot at not getting his ass beaten in a card game by a fifteen-year-old.

 

When the balcony door opens and Percy looks up, he sees Annabeth giving Clarisse a court nod. They’ve been talking earlier, Percy has seen it and Annabeth even had waved him over, but Percy didn’t want to abandon Nico, so he had just shrugged it off. He regret that now, they are onto something again, something that obviously Percy must have missed.

 

“How long have you been here Nico?” Clarisse asks casually, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.  Worst of all, she is trying to smile sweetly, in the way she usually regards her younger siblings when she thinks no one notices. It’s so unlike her, to do it while Annabeth, and more importantly, Percy can see, he almost cringes just looking at it.

 

“A month maybe.” He shrugs, sorting through the cards he’s holding in his hands. Percy narrows his eyes, Nico doesn’t seem to think it’s strange, but there’s definitely something off with two kids staying at a Vegas Hotel for a month…

 

“Have you ever heard of the Lotus-eaters?” Annabeth kneels on Nico’s other side, facing Clarisse while Bianca shifts uncomfortably behind her brother. Percy narrows his eyes, he remembers his father telling him about Odysseus getting stranded on an island… but he can’t piece the details together.

 

“There’s a card in the game.” Nico mumbles, finally looking up, his eyes darting between the two girls on either side of him. He puts down his cards face-down, like he realises something important is going on. “It puts your opponent under a spell of sleep-like apathy.”

 

Clarisse nods, her expression growing grave. Percy swallows dryly as the story comes back to him: Odysseus men, after eating from the Lotus fruit, lost their desire to ever come home and wept bitterly when he still took them back to the ship, how they forgot about their duties once and for all.

 

With horror, Percy realises that he hasn’t thought of the quest once in the past couple hours.

 

“What year is it?” Nico’s eyes go wide, darting from Clarisse to Annabeth, and finally settle on Percy, pleading like he expects him to help. Not sure what else to do, Percy reaches over and squeezes Nico’s knee, smiling encouragingly.

 

“1938.” It’s not Nico, but Bianca who says it. The colour has drained from her face and she’s holding onto Nico’s shoulder with one hand like she needs to steady herself. Percy is not sure what Annabeth has told her outside, but she seems to have caught on that something went disturbingly wrong.

 

Percy is glad Annabeth and Clarisse are there, he doubts he’d have been able to explain the siblings that they had been stuck in the casino not for one month… but almost seventy years.

 

Nico takes it surprisingly well, and Percy suspects that Nico already had a feeling something wasn’t quite right before Annabeth broke it to them. Bianca on the other hand seems rather shaken, not because their family would be dead and gone, Nico whispers to Percy that they didn’t have anyone left when they came here, but because she has trouble wrapping her mind around this much time having passed without her noticing.

 

They decide to leave first thing the next morning, one night of sleep, even though Percy is reluctant to go. The place is nice, he feels like he could just float around and stay forever, but that’s exactly what this place does to you. If it wasn’t for Clarisse, who reminds Percy that there’s a quest and they have limited time nearly every hour… Percy doesn’t want to think how long they would have stayed in this trap.

 

Annabeth doesn’t let Nico and Bianca leave, afraid they might get lost again, and insists that they all sleep in one room together. It’s not crowded, Percy silently thanks the gods that the rooms of the hotel are ridiculously spacious, but the thought of sharing a bed with Clarisse and Nico still takes a little getting used to.

 

Percy begins to wonder why Annabeth is making such a big fuss over two mortals, not that he doesn’t want them to be saved, but they could have easily sent them on their way and be done with it instead of keeping them here. Before he gets to an actual conclusion, Clarisse is standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest and looking at him like she is doubting his intelligence. Sometimes it looks like she’s reading his thoughts - she doesn’t, Percy knows because he’s tested it in at least fifteen ways - but Percy knows she’s just scarily good at reading people.

 

“You do realize they are half-bloods too, right?” She asks, and for the dark look she’s sporting, her tone sure sounds plenty amused. Percy puffs out his chest, scoffs and opens his mouth to tell her that _of course he has guessed that,_ but all it takes is a look from her to shut him up before he even starts. Of course Clarisse has seen through his act already.

 

“Alright. How’d you know then?” Percy acts defensively, crossing his arms over his chest and squaring his jaw. Clarisse just smiles smugly.

 

“Everyone who hasn’t got a head full of kelp would have seen it.” When Percy pouts at that, Clarisse nudges him with her elbow, like she’s trying to tell him to _lighten up._

“Want me to be honest? I didn’t. Annabeth had a suspicion, and started asking the right questions.”

 

For some reason, the fact that Clarisse is admitting this weakness to him makes him smile. It’s not often that she is honest about the things she lacks, Percy feels strangely honoured that she tries with him.

 

* * *

 

When they leave the casino the morning after, they almost have to fight their way out. The staff is reluctant to let Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse go, but especially aversed to having Nico and Bianca leave. They almost let themselves get talked into staying another night, they still have five days after all, but thankfully Clarisse takes things in hand: She stomps her spear on the ground and threatens to fry anyone getting in their way. It’s not nice, but it sure is effective.

 

Once outside things start clearing up, while Annabeth finds a payphone to call camp - there is no car-wash or similar around for an Iris Message - and inform them to send a sartyr, Clarisse gets a newspaper, trying to settle her anxiety about having lost more time than they thought. She ends up being right, instead of one night, they lost three days. It’s June eighteenth and they have all of three days left to complete their quest.

 

“Two.” Annabeth says, coming back from the payphone, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “They sent a sartyr, but he won’t be here before tomorrow morning. We can’t leave them alone.” Percy knows Annabeth is right, but the news still don’t sit well with him, another day lost leaves them with nearly no time, two days is nothing if you have to fight your way into and out of the underworld.

 

Nico suggests going back to the casino after all, they have to spent the night somewhere after all, but Clarisse nearly slaps him for even bringing the thought up. Percy thinks it’s something personal, the reason why Clarisse is so touchy on the subject of the casino, has been from the beginning, but she doesn’t offer the information on her own, so Percy decides not to press her.

 

Annabeth comes up with the insane idea of taking a cab to L.A., paying with their cash cards, and even more to Percy’s surprise, it actually works. Clarisse is just as stunned, but at least she manages to school her face into a mask that doesn’t give her away.

 

During the drive, they have time to talk things through for the first time in a while. Percy admits to having had nightmares - Annabeth nearly slaps him for having kept that to himself for so long - and also his suspicions about the quest itself. Nico and Bianca listen quietly, neither of them seeming to be particularly spooked by the talk of gods and monsters, the Underworld and ancient voices in a pit.

 

“Tartarus.” Clarisse’s voice is hushed, low and quiet and startlingly weak. “What if the pit is the entrance to Tartarus?”

 

Percy shudders involuntarily and so does Annabeth, neither of them really wants to think about that option.

 

Annabeth told the driver to drop them off close to the beach of Santa Monica, who’s only too pleased to comply. Clarisse leads the way, hand tight around her spear while Percy prays the mist lets it look like a walking stick, but travelling with five half-bloods in a major city is asking for trouble and he can’t justify telling her to put it away. They are already halfway down the lane, the surf stretching on to their right, when Percy remembers the naiads promise.

 

He taps Clarisse’s shoulder, points to the water and jumps over the railing separating the sidewalk from the beach. “I’ll be right back.” He gives her a wink, hears Annabeth exasperated sigh and walks straight into the water.

 

“Isn’t that kind of…?” Nico trails off, looking questioning between the girls, but Clarisse just shrugs and grins at the boy.

 

“Percy’s half goldfish, he’ll live.”

 

* * *

 

“Your father wishes he could be here himself and to make up for his absence he sends a warning and a gift.”  The nereid smiles, holding her hand out to Percy. It’s not the naiad that had helped him in the Mississippi, how could it be, there’s no fresh water around, but Percy’s sure she’s seen this one before too. Maybe she’s part of his father’s court, that would explain why she seems to familiar to him.

 

In her palm, four white pearls glitter and Percy grins instantly. He knows these, has seen them before, even though he’s never had a need to use them before.

 

“What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea.” They share a smile when Percy repeats his father’s parting words, then he takes the pearls and pockets them, thanks the nereid with a respectful bow of his head. “What about the warning?”

 

At that, the nereid purses her lips, worry fleetingly taking over her kind face.

“There are darker things in the Underworld than the Lord of the Dead. You must be cautious, young hero.  Trust your instincts, let the girl lead you.”

 

Percy is about to ask for an explanation, a name, anything, but the nereid is fading away already. He looks after her, rubs a hand over his face and sighs: _What is it with the gods and their favor for mysterious and useless information?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Percy looks up from his cup of coffee, his eyes meeting Nico’s, eyebrow raised. “Clarisse. You seem close.”

 

It takes all Percy’s self-control not to burst out laughing, but his amusement must still show, because Nico’s face closes off and he crosses his arms over his chest defensively.

 

“Gods no. We’re friends.” Percy does snicker after all, shaking his head to himself. Dating Clarisse really isn’t something he can see himself doing. “And before you ask, I’m not dating Annabeth either. I have…”

 

Bianca interrupts the two of them by sitting down on the table, a tablet filled with pastries in hand, and soon followed by Annabeth and Clarisse carrying the rest of their coffee. Percy bites his lip, realising he was going to tell Nico that he has _a boyfriend…_ but if he’s being honest, Percy can’t say he’s sure thats what he and Luke are.

 

“Okay, what we need now is somewhere to hide out until the morning, find the DOA Recording Studios, and make a plan on how to kick our _friend_ downstairs in the butt.” Clarisse is speaking before she has even sat down, tapping her fingers on the tables surface and effectively changing the topic away from Percy and who he might or might not be dating.

 

Coming to a crowded coffee shop is, in Percy’s opinion, a pretty stupid thing to do as well, but Annabeth was sure the mass of mortals would mask their scent to the monsters and, besides that, he _is_ sort of hungry, and there’s never going to be a day where Percy turns down the offer of getting some food.

 

“I know where the Studios are.” Bianca perks up, shy smile and quiet voice, picking at a croissant in her hand. “I’m not sure why anymore, but I remember being there. I can show you.”

 

It makes Clarisse narrow her eyes and exchange a look with Annabeth, Percy feels like they are having yet another theory about Bianca and her brother, and he can’t deny being a tiny bit suspicious himself. This morning, he had been pretty sure neither Bianca nor Nico even knew about being demigods, now he’s not as convinced anymore. Besides, he can’t think of any reason that could have made them visit the underworld…

 

The silence stretches, and Percy takes pity on Bianca, who is shifting anxiously, probably afraid she said the wrong thing.

“That would be great, thank you.” He gives her an honest, open smile, because even if there is something murky to her and her brother’s past, it’s not like they can remember and Percy just isn’t the kind of guy to blame anyone for that.

 

“I’m not sure why, but I feel like I’m supposed to help you, like I can.” Bianca’s shyness is momentarily replaced with determination, and Percy realises she is probably much stronger than she lets on. He nods, not paying attention to the wary looks Clarisse and Annabeth are giving him and, only for a second, covers Bianca’s hand with one of his own. _  
Let the girl lead you._

 

“I know I can trust you, maybe we’ll be better off when you come along.”

 

The next morning when they meet up with a sartyr, Clarisse calls him Grover, but Percy doesn’t think he’s seen him around before. Annabeth knows him though and obviously values him as a friend too, since she hugs him tightly and ruffles his hair. It makes Percy a lot more confident about giving Nico into his hands now that Bianca has decided to come along with them.

 

The siblings share a long hug, and Nico tells her she better stay safe, but underneath the fierce fire burning in his eyes, it’s clear that he actually worries a lot about letting his sister go.

 

“Wait around for us until three, if there’s been no word, get him to camp. It’s your chance to prove yourself.” Annabeth squeezes Grover’s shoulder and smiles reassuringly, he evidently needs it, and thanks her quietly for her trust in him _after what happened._ Percy doesn’t want to intrude, ruin the moment, even though he’s dying to know the story behind this, so he just shuffles his feet and stays quiet.

 

 

 

Bianca leads them, Annabeth right by her side, hand always on her dagger, surprisingly confident now that she has been trusted with this task. Percy and Clarisse trail behind, walking close and making sure no movement slips their attention, that no monster can get close enough to attack. Admittedly, Percy might be feeling a little protective over Bianca, probably a little on Nico’s behalf, even though he knows that Annabeth could protect the other girl in an emergency, if she wouldn’t manage to do so herself. She might not look like it, but Percy can feel the power radiating from her, like a hum right underneath Bianca’s skin and he wonders whether she knows about the things she might be capable of.

 

Los Angelos is not  like New York, the only mortal city Percy every considered a home. It’s just as crowded and dirty, but the lines of the streets make much less sense, Percy struggles to see a pattern there, and he’s incredibly glad that they have Bianca to lead them, who seems to know exactly where she is going.

 

“Hey, you!” Like an absolute idiot, Percy stops and looks down the alley he’s heard the voice from. The only thing he can do is reach out for Clarisse and pull her along as he’s yanked into the side street and circled by six burly white kids, all dressed expensively and wearing mocking snarls on their faces. Percy groans internally, contemplating to just try and scare them off by uncapping Riptide when Clarisse thrusts her spear into his hand, expression murderous.

 

“Hold this.” She growls and the boys around the holler and whistle, Percy grimaces, knowing that now this probably ends even worse for them. Clarisse shifts her feet and, without even an ounce of hesitation, punches the biggest kid right in the nose. There’s a crack that sounds suspiciously like bone breaking, the boy stumbles and falls over his own feet, landing on his ass. Clarisse makes a point of taking a step after him, sneering, and probably would have asked for even more trouble if Annabeth and Bianca hadn’t rounded the corner right then.

 

“We have a schedule.” Annabeth shouts over, grin poorly concealed as she watches the other boys around Percy and Clarisse scatter away, either scared off by Clarisse - Percy can totally get behind that - or by the two other girls joining them.

 

 

* * *

 

 Percy’s nerves fluttered for a second when they found the entrance to the Underworld: a building in black marble, gold letters and glass doors, brightly lit and littered with people.

“Ready?” Percy squares his shoulders, hears Clarisse take a breath before she answers, her jaw set. Annabeth doesn’t look very excited, but then again, neither does Percy. The only one not feeling scared seems to be Bianca.

 

She leads them in, walking casually without trying while Percy even now has to force himself to keep his cool. Like she’d done it a thousand times, she leans against the counter, making the dark skinned man behind it meet her eyes.

 

“Charon.” She smiles sweetly, almost in the same dangerous way the man smiles back at her. “I like your suit, much better than hood.”

 

“Miss Di Angelo, didn’t think I’d see you here so soon again.” Charon is obviously very pleased with her compliment, but the use of her name makes Percy wary again. They are in the right place, he can feel it, but suddenly a new thought nestles at the back of his mind: What if she’s going to sell them out? Obviously the man knew her…

 

“I need a favour Charon.” Bianca is almost purring now, the accent that has been subtle before growing stronger like she’s only now remembering that it’s part of her.   “We even have coins for passage, I know the old man never pays you enough, I wouldn’t ask you to take us for free.”

 

Percy can’t quite believe it, but Bianca’s persuasion does work scarily well on Charon, and before he knows it, they are boarding the elevator that will take them down to Hades’ realm.

 

“You _know him?_ ” Annabeth speaks what Percy has been thinking since they stepped through the door, and Bianca snaps out of her thoughts. She shakes her head, like she’s trying to clear the fog of her thoughts and looks back at Annabeth with utter confusion.

 

“Know who?” Her voice is so innocent that Percy can’t even believe she’s trying to deceive them. He believes Bianca honestly has just as much trouble to understand what’s going on as he has.

 

“Charon.” Clarisse mumbles, trying to keep her voice quiet. The elevator lurches to the side then, and Percy feels a little sick.

 

“I-I don’t know. It.. feels like I do?” Bianca looks a little panicked now, so like before, Percy reaches out to squeeze her hand. Whatever is going on, Percy thinks it can’t be good, but he reminds himself of the nereids words. _Trust your instincts, let the girl lead you._ It might look bad, but Percy decides he has to stop doubting Bianca. If his gut tells him he can trust her, then he will.

 

Bianca’s steps are as she leads the way through the Underworld, up the same worn path the spirits are taking, until they reach the massive black archway that marks the entrance to the underworld. Even now Bianca’s steps don’t falter, she walks straight toward the middle path - and straight toward Hades’ pet guarding the gates.

 

Unlike Percy, who really doesn’t fancy ending up as a chew toy, Bianca isn’t showing even a hint of fear. Something in her has shifted, like she is living the memory of a person long forgotten, and Percy isn’t sure what to make of that. He slows down when they approach the dog, holding both Annabeth and Clarisse back with a hand to their arms each. Just because Bianca can handle this doesn’t mean they can, and Percy is not going to risk it this close to the end of their quest.

 

“Cerberus.” Bianca coos, voice soft and sweet like she’s talking to a small child, and like that isn’t surreal enough the dog starts wagging its tail and bowing all three heads down in front of her. Percy gapes as Bianca actually reaches out and pets the head closest to her, standing on her tiptoes to even reach high enough. “I know I promised bringing something to play, I’m sorry I -”

 

Annabeth interrupts Bianca by running up to her, opening her back back as she walks and pulling out a big red ball. Percy decides that this must be a dream, the level of ridicule just shot through the ceiling, because Annabeth tells the dog to sit, and it does.

 

After some more petting for the dog, and Percy going from questioning that he is awake to questioning that he is sane, they pass him without anyone getting eaten for lunch, which Percy does consider as a win after all.

Bianca carries herself elegantly, while Annabeth and Clarisse look like they are starting to fade - Percy probably isn’t doing any better on that front - the girl leading them seems to be glowing with newfound power. She doesn’t lead them through the gates, or any of the things that look strangely like metal detectors, but along a smaller path in between that Percy doubts he actually could see until they are right in front of it.

 

It’s almost like Bianca has been here before, and the thought makes Percy shudder involuntarily. Both Charon and Cerberus greeted her like an old friend, or maybe… maybe the child of one.

 

They walk down along the Fields of Asphodel, the spirits making way for Bianca walking up front like they follow her command, when Percy hears a whisper in his ear.

 

_Precious hero, made it here after all._

 

He stills immediately, recognizing the voice from his dreams, the old, dark thing living down in the pit. Thankfully Percy doesn’t feel the same paralyzing coldness wrapping around him that had haunted him in his dreams, instead there is a pull, like someone laid out a red line that Percy knows he _has_ to pick up and follow.

 

_Don’t you want answers? Those petty gods won’t give you anything. Not your mother, not your lover…_

 

In hindsight, Percy knows that he should have been able to resist, should have known better than to follow a voice that clearly belongs to something he’d rather not meet face to face. What he thinks and what he does are two different things, and without a word to his friends, Percy lets his feet take him closer to the radiating dark power.

 

On the bright side, Percy has always had more luck than he deserves and Clarisse notices that he’s gone before he’s out of side, running after him and catching up just at the entrance of the cave. Bianca and Annabeth are still in the tunnel, Percy can hear the echo of their steps as they run, but he is frozen again, unable to move.

 

“It’s -” Percy doesn’t get to say more, out of nowhere a harsh gust of wind blows down the tunnel and into the cavern like - like the pit in front of him is inhaling. Percy loses his step, the ground slipping beneath his feet and he’s sure he’s going to fall, right into the chasm that’s still whispering to him. Before his ass hit’s the ground, Clarisse’s hand wraps around his arm with a vice grip. She is steadying herself with her spear, dragging Percy to his feet and yanking him away from the pit.

 

“Out!” She screams over the wind, some of her words getting lost with the increase of noise around them, but Percy gets the gist. They work together, pushing and pulling each other up and out in the direction of the tunnel and Percy knows that without her he’d be done for by now.

 

How they manage to reach Bianca and Annabeth is a mystery to him, the whispers have turned into curses and angry shouts in a language much older than Greek, but the wind isn’t as strong here and by the time they reach the entrance of the tunnel, it has stopped completely.

 

“Tartarus.” Annabeth whispers under her breath. “You strolled up to the entrance of Tartarus to - what? Have a chat?”

 

After Annabeth is done scolding him - Percy doesn’t complain, he deserves it - and he gives a quiet thanks to Clarisse, which she takes silently and with an eyebrow raised, Bianca shows them the rest of the way to the palace.

 

In the Garden of Persephone, they stop, Bianca turns around to them and worries her lower lip between her teeth. It’s not Percy who comforts her this time, but Annabeth, resting a hand on her shoulder and asking her what’s wrong in the same voice she talked to Grover earlier.

 

“I can’t go in there. I… can’t explain why it just feels like I can’t.” She whispers, hushed and hurried, and Percy nods. Clarisse doesn’t look convinced, but frankly, it’s not her decision to make so Percy choses to ignore her just for the moment.

He reaches into his pocket, retrieving one of the white pearls and placing it into Bianca’s palm.

 

“Crush it under your foot and think of the shore. You’ve done enough. Thank you Bianca, I mean it.” He curls her fingers around the pearl just as Annabeth chimes in.

 

“Call the sartyr, get to camp, you should still have time to reach out to him. Take care of them, they’ll be glad to have you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

For the Lord of the Underworld, the big bad guy everyone in their way has warned Percy about, Hades isn’t all that impressive. It’s not that he’s lacking power, or the aura to go along with it, it’s more that Hades doesn’t seem as malicious and vengeful as people paint him to be.

Most surprising of all, Hades is _handsome_ , and not in the gruesome way that Ares is, but lithe and graceful, more godlike than any other god Percy has met.

 

After a whole lot of misunderstanding, and a startling amount of _whining_ from Hades, things start to make sense in Percy’s head. His suspicions about Tartarus and the voice in the pit take form, the servant starts fitting into the picture as well, and Percy dreads to find out more that would make this all fit together.

 

Percy wasn’t sure what was worse, hearing about his mother still being in Hades’ clutches, seeing the masterbolt in the back pack Clarisse has slung over her shoulder, or hear his friends argue who should die to save their quest.

 

On the other hand, the shocked face Hades made when they bolted almost was worth their dramatic exit.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

By the time they are on the surface, the sun is setting. Percy feels exhausted, like there is a tiredness deep in his bones, but he suspects it’s a lingering effect from being in the Underworld. The girls don’t look any better, even Clarisse gave up her fierce mask in favour of winding an arm around Annabeth and taking a moment to let the news settle.

 

“Tartarus. My father is working with Kr-” Annabeth claps a hand over Clarisse’s mouth, shutting her up before she can say the name. Percy looks away when he rolls his eyes, he knows Annabeth still believes that names have power, and right now he’s not in the mood to discuss it with her. They all know what Clarisse was going to say, and maybe in this case it is better when the name remains unspoken.

* * *

 

“Speaking of your father…” Percy whispers, brows drawn together. Not far down the beach a very familiar god is leaning against his motorcycle, cleaning his nails with a machete. Percy grits his teeth, he has to settle a score. No matter if it was  _the titan_  in the pit that manipulated them all, Ares still betrayed him, used him to try and provoke a war and Percy sure wasn’t having that.

Before Percy gets to him though, Clarisse storms past, fists clenched and anger blazing in her eyes, heading right for her father.

 

“You!” She roars, fist clenched around her spear. “How could you?!”

 

* * *

 

 

The boar wasn’t much of a problem, the second it started toward Percy, Clarisse turned around and threw him her spear. Percy didn’t need to reach for riptide, didn’t lose any time and the monster was dissipated as soon as it had appeared.

The problem they are dealing with now is worse though, an angry god is nothing Percy likes being around, especially not when said god is Ares. That fact however doesn’t make Percy any more thoughtful, and as reckless as always, he challenges the god of war to battle.  
For a moment it looks like Clarisse is going to change sides, stand behind her father, and Percy remembers the line of the prophecy that scared him most.

 _You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._    
But then Clarisse squeezes Percy’s shoulder and whispers: “Make him pay.” In his ear. She doesn’t take her spear away either, and fighting with two weapons is not just something his father trained him for, but it also gives him an advantage. Plus, with Annabeth tying her necklace around Percy’s neck for luck, and Clarisse’s spear in his hand, he feels like they are fighting right there with him. The god is on Percy’s terrain, the sea is right at his heels, waves washing over his feet. All things considered, Percy might not be able to win this, but he’ll go down making a stand.

 

Nevertheless, it’s a hard fight. Percy hears his teacher’s voice, that of his father and even Luke’s in his head, all telling him what to do, what to keep in mind, where to be careful. He feints, uses the tide and both weapons together, only ever minorly injuring the god, making him bellow with rage. It’s Percy’s plan; anger makes you reckless, weak, and when you fight against a god of war, you have to use every advantage you can get.

 

In the end, it’s a draw, that’s what Percy decides. He gets a really good hit in, but the god’s fury might have just dissipated him if a sudden darkness hadn’t fallen over the shore, stopping everyone - including the god - dead in their tracks. When the shadows lift they leave a lingering feeling of bad energy, a confused god and a helmet of darkness on the shore.

Ares leaves, not before speaking his curse and disappointment for Percy, and his daughter’s choice of company, but for the most part, Percy is just glad that this is over.

 

Only then does Percy notice the Furies circling above them. They must have followed from the second they left the Underworld, and it is actually a wonder they haven’t attacked before Percy faced the god. Maybe they too had hoped Ares would smite him…

Percy is smarter than picking two fights right after one another, at least right now, so when one of the Furies comes close enough to hear him speak, he offers her Hades’ helmet to take. A peace offering, he says, hoping the god will understand it as such. Hades isn’t someone on whose bad side Percy wants to get on.

 

* * *

 

 

One day left, by the end of tomorrow they have to be on Olympus with the masterbolt or all hell will break loose. It’s still evening, but there’s not enough time. It’s a two day drive all the way back to New York, and that is only if they get lucky with traffic. They have barely twenty-four hours left.

 

“We  _have_  to fly.” Clarisse insists again, but Annabeth just worries her lips between her teeth, shaking her head softly.

 

“He’ll blast us right out of the sky.” Right now, the blonde isn’t even averse to stealing a car anymore, if a car would be any use to them, which sadly, it isn’t. No one can squeeze a fourty-hour drive into little more than half the time.

 

“We have the bolt. He won’t risk it.” This discussion has been going on for far too long, they are losing time; if they don’t fly, they’ll have to find a different way  _now_ , Percy knows it. He bites his lip, takes a look around and suddenly an idea forms in his head.

 

“How many drachmas do we have left?”

 

* * *

 

 

Percy stumbles over the pavement, holding on to the nearest lamppost and fighting the urge to throw up. The Gray Sisters are by far his least favourite method of travel, no questions asked, and Clarisse and Annabeth seem to feel just as shaky as he does. It did the job though, and it stopped the argument between the girls. It’s still four hours to midnight, they arrived in time, if only barely. All that is left to do for Percy is to go up to Olympus and hope he’ll live to tell of their adventure.

 

At the foot of the Empire State Building, Percy tries sending Clarisse and Annabeth to camp. If things went sour, at least they would live to tell the truth, but neither of the girls is particularly fond of his reasoning.

 

“We started this as a team, kelp head. And we’re ending it as one.”

  
  


The guard at the front desk isn’t much of a problem, mostly because Clarisse stomps her spear at him and  _growls_  more than she actually speaks, sparks flying off her weapon as she glares at the man in front of her.

 

They get the keycard and into the elevator, rapidly rising up to the 600th floor. Percy has seen most of the palaces underwater, the sacred temples and ruins of civilisations, the cities of merfolk and his father, but up until today, he has never been to Olympus. His nerves threaten to take over, he’s shifting and nervous, not sure what to expect when  _finally_  the elevator door opens with a high  _ding._

 

At the sight in front of him, Percy’s jaw almost drops: a narrow stoneway leads right through the air, seeming to be held by magic alone, until it winds up the decapitated summit of a mountain at the end. Never, not even in his dreams, could Percy have imagined Olympus like this.

 

The way up is a daze, not just for Percy, even though Annabeth and Clarisse have seen Olympus before. Everything is white marble and silver, shining brightly in the sun, and Percy tries to hide how stunned he is, but it really is hard not to let anything on.

 

They reach the throne hall without difficulty, the main road leads right up to it on the peak. The city alone had been stunning, but it’s nothing compared to the size and elegance of the throne room.  
Annabeth and Clarisse stay back next to the entrance out of respect as Percy steps further into the hall. At the other end, two gods sit on their thrones, and after such a long time away from home, Percy is relieved to see his father as one of them.

He doesn’t run, not willing to give up his dignity like that. After all, he’s not a child anymore, no matter how much excitement the sight of his father brings him now. Instead, he walks briskly, unable to keep the smile from tugging at his lips, and falls to a knee in front of Poseidon’s throne.

 

“Father.” He doesn’t need to say more, the relief ringing clear in his voice.

 

“Should you you address the master of this house first, boy?” The other god’s voice booms like thunder, and Percy raises his head - a stupid mistake - to find the King of the gods looking down at him.

 

It’s a miracle he doesn’t get blasted out of the sky right then, and even more that Zeus actually hears him out, listens to the story of their quest and his suspicions about evil stirring in the pit. He carefully leaves out Nico and Bianca, something telling him that Zeus would not approve of them if Percy’s suspicions about the sibling’s parentage proved true.

He returns the bolt, and with a warning and a loud crack of lightning, the god disappears.

 

“Your uncle always had a flair for dramatic exists.” Poseidon laughs quietly, standing up from his throne and  shrinking to a normal human size when he takes a step toward his son. With Zeus gone, Percy doesn’t hesitate to close the distance and wrap his arms around his father in a hug, brisk and fierce, and eliciting another laugh from the god. Percy knows half-bloods don’t often have a good relationship with their godly parent, but it’s different for him. It’s his luck that he got to be raised by the god of the sea, if only for a larger goal, Percy had the privilege of having a father for the past seventeen years.

 

“You shall be happy that your mother has been safely returned to me. She is waiting for your visit.” With a wave of Poseidon’s hand, the image of Sally Jackson flickers in the air next to them, walking through the palace on the ocean floor. It was always a struggle to get her to stay there, even for just a minimal amount of time, but right now she seemed to understand that her safety was more important than being in her apartment in New York.

“We are proud of what you have done.” Percy smiles gratefully at his father’s words and bows his head ever so slightly in modesty.

 

“I didn’t do it alone.”

  
  
  


Even though Poseidon confirmed their suspicions, Zeus had forbidden them to speak of it, and reluctantly they all had to keep their other worries to themselves. He told Percy that especially now, he can’t take him back to finish his training under the sea, and now that they are walking up the hill of Camp Half Blood, his father’s voice echoes in Percy’s head.

 

_This is what you were prepared for. Things are stirring, your time to be a hero has come._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There is a lot of hugging involved in coming back to camp, Will nearly knocks Percy over when he jumps him, laughing and kissing his cheek before moving on and hugging Clarisse and Annabeth equally tight. They don’t even try to push him off.

 

Percy would like to pretend he doesn’t care much about wearing laurels and burning burial shrouds to celebrate their successful quest, but the cherishing of his peers feels good nevertheless. Even Clarisse’s shroud looks beautiful, and it turns out that the Aphrodite cabin helped as good as they could to make up for the Ares kids’ lack of finesse. It’s good that the light of the fire makes shadows dance across their faces, or someone might notice just how touched the tough girl is by her sibling’s efforts. To Percy’s surprise, there is a shroud for him as well. He doesn’t have any cabin mates, the the Apollo kids took it onto themselves to craft one and Percy has a feeling that this was Will’s idea. The shroud lights up like the sun when it catches fire, and Percy feels the warmth radiating inside him as well.

 

He decides only then that it’s okay not to go home, back to ocean floor and his father, because right here, between his friends laughing and singing, he feels like he found a new place to belong.

  
  


Nico and Bianca returned to camp safely, and even better, the elder sartyrs were made to believe that Grover was the one to have rescued them out of the Lotus’ Casino. Annabeth told him about Grover’s last mission, about how it ended with a daughter of Zeus becoming a tree, and that this had been the goat boy’s last chance at getting his elders’ approval and his license to become a searcher. Percy is content to let him have the credit.

 

It’s not until Percy walks back to his cabin that he realises something is missing. With all the excitement and celebrating, all the attention taken up by Annabeth, Clarisse and Will - and eventually a very reluctant Nico trailing behind his sister - Percy hasn’t noticed that Luke was nowhere to be seen. Guilt immediately fills him, for not having noticed until now that his  _maybe-sort of-boyfriend_  might still be in the infirmary, and for not having bothered to check. Now it’s too late, not even his puppy eyes will get him in there now, especially not when he isn’t even sure that’s where he’d find Luke, and sneaking into the Hermes’ cabin isn’t something Percy really thinks can work out either.

He bites his lip and walks the rest of the way with conflicted emotions raging in his chest, only a tiny grain of hope among the darker worries. There’s still a chance he won’t find the cabin empty.

 

* * *

 

 

June passes, his mother writes Percy a letter about being back in her own apartment, the camp offers Percy a place to stay year-round and Grover leaves to go on his search for the lost god Pan. Luke gets better, having been in the infirmary when they came back from their quest after all, but he still won’t open up about what happened to him to anyone. Clarisse harbours suspicions, Will tries to console Percy to no avail and Annabeth just sits there with him worried as they both have to watch Luke growing more and more distant. The prophecy, though unfulfilled, is forgotten.

 

July comes and goes, the end of summer closes in on them, and Clarisse, as one of the oldest campers, gets to hand out the clay beads for everyone who made it through another year. It was pitch-black, like the Underworld and the chasm looming in its corner, but on the centre of the bead was a bright green trident. Percy wore the necklace with pride, his sense of having found a new home reaffirmed even with the hurt of the past few weeks lying heavy on his shoulders.

 

It’s the last day of summer, and Percy has made his decision to live in the mortal world for a while, go to a school his mother picked and give normal life a try for once. He still lingers around though, reluctant to leave his newfound friends behind, and there is something else gnawing on him too. Resigning himself that sooner or later, he has to face the inevitable, Percy goes and searches camp until he finds Luke training in the arena.

 

Even after months have gone by, Luke still isn’t quite on top of things again, but that doesn’t stop him from training, letting all anger out of helpless dummies. Percy stands back and watches for a while, Luke doesn’t even notice he’s here and Percy isn’t sure whether that hurts or makes him feel relief. He can’t just stand here forever though, so eventually he clears his throat and takes a step toward the other boy.

 

“Those dummies won’t be bothering anyone anymore.” The light tone Percy has aimed for gets lost completely, and instead his voice rings with sadness and hurt. In his chest, the ache of missing Luke blooms again, mixing with the old pain of the first rejection right before he left on the quest.

 

“Percy.”  Luke’s eyes are pained when he looks at him, it feels like salt in his wounds. “Wanna join me for some last minute practice?”

 

The way he speaks sounds forced, Percy notices immediately, but he can’t hold it against Luke. They have barely talked to one another since Percy came back from the quest, things have been awkward between them. It was stupid to hope it would be different now.

 

“You think that’s a good idea?” In two hours, Percy is going to leave with most of the other campers, all the kids that don’t stay all year around. He wants -  _needs -_  to get closure before that, can’t leave this thing hanging between him and Luke without knowing why it’s gone and what it even was in the first place.

 

The look Luke gives him is odd, but then he bends down, reaches for his gym bag and retrieves a six-pack of Cokes, the blue ones Percy admitted to having a weakness for on his first day here. His resolve crumbles, and when Luke asks again, Percy knows he’s going to say yes.

 

They take the long way to the woods - Luke said they might as well  _‘find something real to fight’ -_  and don’t say the a word to each other on the way. Percy’s mind is racing, trying to remember all the things he had planned to say; planned to yell in some cases, but comes up empty. Now that he actually is here with Luke, his anger and worry has been replaced with a dull ache that’s slowing his mind and his senses. He doesn’t notice that they pass Clarisse, who is standing further down the border to the woods and chatting to Will, and he doesn’t notice the way Luke gets increasingly nervous and irritated.

 

It’s too hot out to find anything to fight, Percy is almost glad because he isn’t sure he actually could fight right now if he tried, so instead, they just sit in the shadows by the creek, sharing the Cokes and looking everywhere but at each other.

 

“You miss being on a quest?” Luke asks, his tone careful and strange in its own way. Percy swallows, replying before he thinks it through.

“I miss you.” As soon as the words are out, Percy regrets saying them. It’s the truth, which somehow makes it worse, because even though Luke hurt him, and even though Luke is hurting him right now too, Percy still misses whatever it was they had before.

 

The pain that spreads on Luke’s features takes Percy by surprise, and for the fraction of  a second, he feels like maybe it’s not all Luke’s fault that they ended up like this. After all, this is the first time since the quest that Percy is reaching out again. He can’t blame Luke for things he has done himself as well…

 

“You won’t soon.” There’s the shadow again, the bad feeling like a foreboding of evil, and Percy thinks he hears the shadows whisper. It’s like getting closer to Tartarus all over again, Percy’s heart starts beating faster in his chest, and he understands that something is deeply, terribly wrong.

 

“You make it sound like you’re leaving.” Percy whispers, dreading to hear the answer. He reaches for Luke, but the other boy pulls his hand away and this time, his face doesn’t waver.

 

“Oh, I’m leaving, all right, Percy.” It’s not Luke, not his voice, or at least not the way he normally speaks. There is a coldness there and it chills Percy right to the bone. “I brought you down here to say good-bye.”

 

With a snap of Luke’s fingers, the ground starts burning and Percy scoots away. The smoke rises thick and black, and before Percy can even draw his sword, there’s a hole in the ground and a glistening black scorpion crawling into the light.

 

“You…” Percy whispers, eyes stinging with tears now. Kronos, the voices in the dark, the titan’s servant - it all makes sense now, even the cold feeling around them. “What did he do to you, Luke?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Percy wakes everything feels like it’s been wrapped in cotton. His senses are dulled and his brain feels like a soggy sponge, and like that isn’t bad enough, he can barely move at all. There is an unnaturally bright light in the room, and soft, melodic humming that makes Percy feel warm and soft, and lulls him right back into sleep.

 

In his dreams, he sees Luke being tortured and hears Kronos laughing.

_Precious hero. See what you failed to save, what will break saving you._

It shakes him to the core.

 

When he actually, finally wakes, his head is in someone’s lap and not in a pillow. He blinks his eyes open and meets a pair of blue ones, shining with a smile. For a split second, Percy thinks it’s Will, but then he realises it’s actually a girl looking down at him. She’s feeding Percy Nectar through a straw… he can’t help but feel embarrassed. He’s seen her before, one of Clarisse’s best friends, a daughter of Aphrodite. Silena.

“Look at who rose from the dead.” Percy’s lips twitch when he hears the voice, but he doesn’t have to turn his head to see who’s talking, a moment later Clarisse is standing next to Silena and looks down on Percy as well. “He got you good.”

 

Weakly, Percy tries to shake his head. He doesn’t believe Luke was behind this, not with the way his voice changed, and not with the dream he had last night. He had told Percy about Kronos having seen his true potential, about his failure to kill Percy in the past, to trick him. There was talk of hellhounds and cursed shoes that makes no sense to Percy even now and, all in all, these things didn’t sound like something Luke would say at all. The one thing that Percy is sure of is that the Luke that set the scorpion free to kill him wasn’t the same who confessed his love before Percy left for his quest…

 

“Save it. I followed you, I heard what he said. Why do you think you’re not six feet under?” Clarisse grins, hiding any trace of worry like that, and Percy lets her get away with it. His memory is in bits and pieces, especially after the sting, but he thinks he has heard Clarisse calling for Chiron before rushing over to carry him there. If it’s the truth, Percy knows she isn’t going to let him live that down.

 

It’s a relief to hear that Clarisse believes Percy’s suspicions are true, later when with combined effort they managed to dump Percy in a chair on the porch. She says she’s had them since they came back from the quest, but Chiron himself had advised her not to say anything yet. That, of course, had turned out to be the wrong decision.

Annabeth agrees, even though she admits that ever since Luke’s failed quest, he had changed. Percy doesn’t know about that, all he got to see was the boy who took care of him when he got to camp, and that boy wasn’t one to wish to tear the world down.

Will is more than a little sceptic about it all, but unlike Annabeth and Clarisse, he hadn’t known Luke very well, and part of Percy even considers that maybe, Will is a little jealous of him too.

Silena, surprisingly enough staying with them even now, chimes in. Percy didn’t even know that she was close to Luke, but as it turns out they were friends as well, and that in the weeks after the quest, Luke hadn’t just distanced himself from Annabeth, Clarisse and Percy, but from everyone else too, including his brothers and Silena.

  
  


“Next year.” It’s Annabeth who makes the decision, nothing new there. Percy trusts her to know best, she has saved his butt countless times in the short time they’ve known each other already.

“Clarisse keeps us updated, and we make a plan. We’ll find him, but chasing after him now won’t bode well and… I feel there is more to come.” She bites her lip, and Percy suspects she knows more, about what’s to come, what’s waiting in their future. Chiron is still here though and even if Annabeth wanted to, she couldn’t continue as long as he was in earshot.

 

“Next year.” Percy agrees, even though he aches to run off.

The sea doesn’t like to be restrained, that’s what has father always told him, and he feels it now more than ever. If not for the threat against the world, then for the friend he has lost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback, especially on what you thought about the ending and how I altered what happened in the book. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it and where you suspect this to go in the future. (especially what you suspect this will change in the big picture of the plot of the books ;) )


	6. Charles/Silena/Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy opens up to Silena, and even when she gets close to someone else, she still offers to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Phew, I'll update this to the beta-ed version in a couple days but I honestly couldn't wait to post it c:~~  
>  It is beta-ed now :D
> 
> I apologize if any of this is a bit off, I'm a big queer mess and... well, you might notice this is parts.

The last - and only - time Percy had ever been to a public school was for second grade, because his mother had insisted that Percy needed to have a normal childhood for at least part of the year. Thankfully, she had quickly changed her opinion back then, seeing the disaster that was the American public school system, and let Percy’s father take them back to their place under the sea.

 

It wasn’t like Percy didn’t need, or didn’t have to learn. He had teachers both above and underneath the surface of the water, both human and not. For as long as his father hadn’t officially claimed him, there was no trouble staying at the bottom of the ocean, not even with having his mother around down there, even though she preferred being able to leave for parts of the year. So up until Percy got to camp last summer, and his father officially claimed him as his son, Percy could choose what to have of both worlds - mortal and godly alike. Now that the Olympians knew though, Percy was stuck in the world of mortals.

 

Not even a month into being back to an actual school, an awful public one at that, Percy starts to regret not having decided on staying at camp all year round. Granted, he gets to spend the better part of his days with his mum, but the hassle of life still weighs him down.

Then again, Percy isn’t sure why he had expected it to go any better; he is seventeen, dyslexic and ADHD - not exactly the best conditions to do well in any of New York’s overfilled public schools. No one there can pay special attention to his needs when it comes to learning, and with his temper, Percy doesn’t exactly make himself popular with his peers either.

On top of that, being a demigod son of one of the Big Three basically marks him as favourite monster food and _no one_ wants to hang out with the weird kid.

 

No matter how hard Percy tries to lay low and _not_ pick any fights in school, it’s no use. More often than not he has to close his eyes and count to ten just because the urge to slap someone gets so overwhelming that Percy thinks he might just make an excuse for _this one asshole._ Thankfully, he understands that it will never just be one, or stay one, and that if he wants to make it through to the end of the school year, he has to bite his tongue and ball his fists and ignore the bullies.Sadly, the same strategy does _not_ work with monsters.

 

* * *

 

 

Three months after the beginning of the school year, Percy is forced to give in. He was explicitly told that he is not wished to be seen anywhere close to the school again, and that he is lucky they didn’t sue him for the havoc and damage he caused. Obviously, they didn’t suspend him; he got expelled right away, and after a rather miserable conversation with his mother about how things sometimes just aren’t easy, they decide that it’s best for Percy to go back to camp for the rest of the year, and come visit his mom in between.

 

Camp hasn’t changed when Percy arrives there, except for a feeling of uneasiness in the air. It’s like everyone has caught on now, like everyone knows that there are things happening beyond their control, that a storm is coming, and that silently, everyone tries their best to prepare.  

Percy’s friends are surprised to see him again so soon, thankfully pleasantly so. Clarisse teases him about not even having made it until half-term, but Percy knows his reasons for leaving school and coming back to camp are the same ones that had stopped Clarisse even trying to  go to public schools years ago.

Will promises that he can teach Percy some things, if only about healing, to make up for the lack of learning. Percy doubts it will do much good, mostly because he is utterly useless when it comes to medicine of any kind, but he appreciates the sentiment.

Nico and Bianca seem to be happy to see him too, and Percy feels a little bad that they are stuck in the overfilled Hermes cabin. By now, there’s no doubt to Percy, or any of his friends, that the Di Angelos are children of Hades. Camp doesn’t seem to have welcomed their siblings in the past, so it was probably for the best not to bring it up to them or Chiron. The pain of thinking that your parent doesn’t care is much easier to bear than being rejected by the first place you call home in decades.

 

* * *

 

 

There are downsides and upsides of being at camp, some Percy had expected, and some that catch him off guard.

He starts up his training again the second day after he arrives, and while it’s mostly him and Clarisse beating each other up and laughing, the aching in his muscles at the end of the day is one of things Percy has missed in the last few months. Will often hangs around to watch, sitting on the stands, cheering and laughing, and occasionally patching someone up when Percy’s and Clarisse’s roughhousing gets a little out of hand.

 

Within a week, Nico joins Will on the stands. Percy doesn’t mention it, but he hopes the two them to strike up a friendship despite the fact of Will knowing about Nico’s father. It looks good too, and more than once, Clarisse nudges Percy with her elbow, looks at the two boys sitting on the side and chatting, and wiggles her brows exaggeratedly. All Percy can do is try not to laugh and ruin things before they begin.

 

By week three, Bianca asks Percy to show her how to fight. He’s never had to teach someone before, and everyone’s surprised when things go well. Silena starts watching them too now, being close with both Clarisse and Bianca, and soon enough, she becomes a permanent member of their little group.

 

Annabeth is doing much better than Percy is, and she has no quarrel letting him know that. They call her twice a week, all trying to crowd into the frame of the Iris Message, pushing and pulling and laughing until Annabeth rolls her eyes at them for being idiots.

 

Will and Silena insist that that neither of them are much of a fighter when Nico eventually joins in the training, but Percy just grins, grabs one of their wrists each and pulls them off the benches.

 

“Never too late to learn.” He quips, winks at Will and makes the boy blush faintly. “And you gotta start somewhere.”

 

* * *

 

 

What Percy didn’t sign up for is the pain that always catches up to him when he is on his own. It’s easy to be light and excited around his friends, but by now, he almost always crumbles as soon as they are out of sight. His father taught him to be strong, not just physically, but Percy doesn’t feel very strong when he sits on the back porch of his cabin at night and tries his best not to cry.

 

Luke’s betrayal still weighs on him, neither the months away from camp, nor their steady process searching for hints of his whereabouts do much to help with the pain that has lodged itself like a splinter in Percy’s heart. He wishes Luke’s affection would have been pretence, that his love had never been real, but Percy knows it was. Most nights, when he falls asleep, it’s what taunts him in his dream: Cold laughter, pained whimpers and an ancient voice that tells him Percy was not enough to save whom he loved.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, someone has to notice sooner or later. What Percy doesn’t expect is that person to be Silena. Then again, a child of Aphrodite probably recognizes heartbreak easier than most.

 

She approaches him when Percy sits by the lake, purposefully far from any place he and Luke had ever been to. Percy is spending time away from his friends more and more often now, and while he knows they noticed, he is glad that no one has brought it up until now.

 

“Do you want some company?” The kind voice is accompanied by a hand on his shoulder, and Percy can’t stop himself from leaning into it. Silena doesn’t offer to talk, or even implies that this is why she’s here, so Percy nods and pats the space next to him.

 

For what feels like an eternity, they sit in silence. At some point, Silena has taken Percy’s hand into both of hers and started stroking over his knuckles, but not once does she prod him to open up about what is bothering him. It’s only when the conch horn blows and announced dinner that they move. Percy gets to his feet with a sigh, squeezes Silena’s hand and whispers: “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

 

Percy knows that if he really wanted to, he could spill his guts to just about anyone. Will for sure wouldn’t mind, Percy could call Annabeth too, and he has a feeling even Clarisse would listen with only minor teasing. There’s Bianca, who Percy has to admit he values a lot, and Nico, who Percy has been feeling close to ever since the Lotus Casino.

 

Nevertheless, the door he ends up knocking on is the one of cabin 10 and when Mitchell opens the door and sees him, he shoos him through to where Silena is sitting without another word. Like he knows what’s about to come, Mitchell leaves the cabin right after, leaving the two of them to themselves.

Percy is standing in the middle of the room awkwardly for a whole second, then he realises he’s acting like an idiot again, and just sits down on the chair next to Silena’s.

 

“Can I talk to you?” The way her eyes light up before they soften tells Percy that she has been waiting for him to come on his own time, and somehow that makes it a lot easier. They have spent a lot of time together lately, both with and without the rest of their friends, and this is not the first time Percy considers her to be the first person that could be _more_ again.

 

“Of course. What’s bothering you, Percy?” She takes his hand, and by now, Percy already expects it to come. He gives her a smile, if only a pitiful one, and after he takes a long breath, he starts to talk.

 

Once he gets rolling, he tells her all of it. From the way he trusted Luke enough to put himself completely at his mercy, to the way he _loved_ the other boy and felt loved in return. He confesses how resented he had felt when Luke wouldn’t accompany him on his quest, even though he had been sure to have Luke’s support, and he admits having felt extremely heartbroken even before Luke’s final betrayal. At the end, Percy tells Silena that he still is in pain, that it is haunting him in his dream and that he worries about Luke when he should hate him, that he feels guilty about not having been able to stop this coming.

 

When he is done, Silena reaches out and dabs his tears away with a handkerchief and runs her fingers through his hair like a caress. Percy is long past the point of hesitation when it comes to leaning into her touch, and he lets his eyes fall closed when she pulls him closer and lets him rest his head in her lap.

 

“I didn’t think it was this bad for you.” Silena speaks in a gentle voice, every word seems cautious and empathetic. “I know Luke loved you, he was trying to protect us all, to do the right thing.” Percy wonders how she is sure of that, but doesn’t ask. He feels too drained now, there’s still time to think about this later. Silena sighs, and before Percy can open his eyes to see what’s wrong, he feels her lips press against his forehead in a small kiss. “Luke ended up choosing the wrong path for that, I’m afraid.”

 

* * *

 

Over the last six months, Percy has made many unlikely friendships. The one he strikes up with Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus who is positively huge, but has the kindest heart, is by far the most unexpected one.

It starts with the beginning of November and Percy taking Bianca to cabin nine to ask if maybe one of them can help her craft a weapon that fits her. Of all things they’ve tried out, not one really fits, and none of the swords and spears were balanced in her hands, which Percy thinks is the actual problem.

In the beginning, Beckendorf is quite reserved, but he warms up to the two of them soon enough. Percy takes an immediate liking to him, maybe because Clarisse has mentioned that Silena likes the boy too, and he trusts her judgement.

 

It’s her as well who gives Percy the tip that Beckendorf is quite fond of the horses, and when Percy asks him to go flying, the other one doesn’t seem to think twice before he says yes.

Percy chats with the pegasi while they are getting the saddles, and by the time they are up in the air, Percy is quite sure he has won Beckendorf over.

Back on the ground two hours later, Percy invites him to hang out with the rest of ‘ _the gang’_ some time, and the way he words it makes Beckendorf snicker.

 

“Sure.” Percy gets a wink and a smile, and he laughs when Beckendorf makes him promise to repeat this some time. “And another thing: call me Charles, if you wanna.”

 

* * *

 

 

December comes, and with it, Christmas. Will invites Clarisse to come to his mother with him, and he asks Percy too, but he has already promised his own mum to come and see her. Silena is leaving with one of her siblings, and Charles goes with her. Annabeth sends cards that are enchanted to move around, and Percy starts packing to go back to the city.

Nico and Bianca have no one to go back to, and it only occurs to Percy the day before he leaves. Camp will be almost empty over the holidays, even now there are only a handful of campers still here, and Mr. D isn’t exactly the personification of holiday spirit, so the grounds look barren at best. No one should spend Christmas alone, Percy decides, and after a quick call to his mum, Percy invites Nico and Bianca to come home with him.

When he notices there are tears in the corners of the siblings’ eyes, Percy pretends not to see them right until he is enveloped in a hug and hears Bianca’s voice thick with emotion. “Thank you, this means so much.”

 

* * *

 

 

January comes, and Charles and Silena get together. It’s a bit strange to have a couple in this little group of theirs, even though Percy and Clarisse have been working on getting Will and Nico together ever since the daughter of Ares claimed that Will has a crush on Nico.

Sometimes, Percy catches himself being jealous. Not because he is _in love_ with Silena, but because he knows he could have been, given time. It’s stupid and childish, but it feels like he has been robbed of a chance to have something like love again and Percy hates himself a little for even thinking like that.

 

By the time February rolls around, Percy feels just as bad as he did before he and Silena grew closer. He has stopped going to her with his nightmares and fears, because he doesn’t want to intrude and disturb her and Charles’ relationship before it can grow into something strong and deep. They are still in the early phase, and while Percy is happy to see their love blossom, it hurts that he doesn’t have that anymore. Even now, Luke’s betrayal stings, and even more so in the light of other people’s love.

 

Will catches on, and so does Nico, but even when Percy starts spending the time in which he used to be alone with Silena with them, he can’t really bring himself to open up to the boys in the same way he did with her. Maybe, Percy thinks, he’s standing in the way for the two of them as well.

 

Spring comes, and there have been no news from either Luke or Annabeth since autumn. She still calls and messages them, but only to let them know she is alright and that she is still managing to balance school and being a demigod - and Percy misses her terribly. Of all people, Annabeth is the only one Percy would have been alright with taking the place Silena has… or rather had.

* * *

 

 

April 1st ends with the Stolls having pranked almost every camper, and Percy resigning himself to the fact that he is going to have blue hair for the next couple weeks at least. Will has stopped trying to make Percy talk, and so has Nico, but it looks like Clarisse might try soon if he continues moping around.

 

Silena intervenes before it can happen; Percy finds her after breakfast on the morning of April 8th, sitting on the large chair that Percy has moved out onto the back porch of his cabin. The look she gives him says that she knows exactly what has been going on with him, and that, if he doesn’t sit down and give them a chance to talk it out, he has a lecture coming. Of course, Percy gives in without a fight.

 

* * *

 

It’s May, the sun is shining mercilessly and Percy is lonely, sad and the need to have someone to love him again is growing too strong, so when he leans in and kisses Silena, it’s for all the wrong reasons. She makes a soft sound of surprise against Percy’s lips, but doesn’t move away until he does, expression puzzled. They just started hanging out again, and Percy wants to slap himself for losing his composure like this.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says, quietly but not rushed, voice calm and collected where it should be hurt. Silena won’t be angry, Percy knows that; after all, she hasn’t pushed him away. He missed being close to someone like that, nevertheless, kissing her still was a bad idea. Percy shouldn’t have risked their friendship, especially now that it is only starting to go back to how it used to be before.   
“I know you’re with Charles.” Percy bites his lip, a little insecure still. “I shouldn’t have.”

 

Just as Percy expected, Silena shows no sign of anger. Instead, she takes Percy’s hand and squeezes, smiling at him gently. “Don’t worry.” Her thumb strokes the back of his hand, something she hasn’t done in a while. Percy feels warm, not in the way Luke used to make him feel, but not in a platonic way either.

“Everyone needs to be close sometimes.” Then, she inclines her head and her lips twitch amusedly. “Well, maybe not everyone. But I know you do, so it’s okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Percy sees Charles, he can’t help feeling a little nervous around him. He hasn’t been avoiding the other guy, but until now, Percy hasn’t sought him out again either. It’s been a while since they’ve been flying too; now that Percy thinks about it, they haven’t really spent time together since Charles and Silena started dating. Percy feels bad for neglecting their friendship, he _likes_ Charles after all, a lot, and all just because Percy was pouting without an actual reason, but right now he needs some help. Nico needs a sword, one that he can actually handle, and Percy knows Charles is the person to ask.

 

“Can I help you, Perce?” An easy smile on his lips and leaning casually against the doorframe of the metal shop, he sees Percy before he’s really there. For a moment, Percy wonders if Silena has told her boyfriend or not, about the kiss that is, and about her words after, but Percy shakes the thought away before he can let something on.

 

“Yeah... actually. I was hoping at least.” Percy scratches the back of his head, smiling shyly. He feels bad for asking for a favour, which is ridiculous since he wouldn’t have felt like this a week ago. Or maybe he would have, with the way he’s been sticking to himself and not talking to anyone. Percy swallows a sigh, he’s thinking about this too much, and he knows it.

 

“Sure.” Charles pushes himself off the doorframe and takes a step toward Percy who just about manages to stop himself from taking one back in return. “Anything you want.”

It’s a strange way to word it, and the way Charles looks at Percy is even stranger. Not angry, not at all, but there’s a glint in the other boy’s eyes that Percy just can’t place. Whatever unspoken words are being said right now, Percy doesn’t get the message.

 

“I… uh.. I need…” Percy licks his lips, forcing himself to calm down and stop behaving like an idiot. Apparently his nervousness shows, because Charles quirks an eyebrow, grins cheekily and steps even closer. Swallowing, Percy’s eyes flick over the other boy’s face, trying to figure out what is going on that he doesn’t get until eventually they linger on the boy’s dark lips.

Until then, Percy has never thought about _kissing_ Charles. Sure, he had considered kissing Silena once or twice before he did on impulse, but after Luke there hadn’t really been a guy Percy was interested in. Not Will, not Nico… even though Percy suspects neither of them would push him off if he tried.

 

Charles takes the decision whether or not to risk it off Percy by closing the distance himself. His lips are chapped and dry, not like Silena’s at all, worse even than Luke’s were or Percy’s are, but nevertheless, the kiss feels nothing but soft. Percy is too stunned to do anything but lean into it hesitantly, kissing back just enough not to signal rejection, but when Charles pulls away, Percy stares at him with wide eyes nonetheless.

 

“Anything you want.” Charles repeats the words again, lips curling with a knowing smile, to which Percy can do nothing but nod, open and close his mouth a couple of times, before he shakes his head and turns to leave. This is nothing he feels able to face now.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuddling is safe, that’s what Percy thinks when he takes Charles’s offer and curls under the boy’s arm and against his side. It’s great, Charles is build rather huge, all broad chest and wide shoulders, a perfect pillow to rest against, only made better by the strong arms that make Percy feel _safe_ in a way he’s been aching for.

 

Percy is dependant on closeness, he has always drawn his strength from comfort like that. Physical touch is the easiest reassurance, a soft hand on his shoulder, or an arm around his waist, most days it’s all he needs. Before Percy started behaving like an idiot, Silena was there to give this to him, to hold his hand and hug him without any questions asked.

For Percy, it’s a thing that is hard to be understood the wrong way, but he realises that other people see that a little different.

It’s the reason he startles when Silena walks by the back of cabin three and sees him so close with her boyfriend. When it’s her, it’s different, because they always used to do this. Before today, Charlie never struck Percy as much of a cuddler, and he never tried to get close to him in that way.

 

“Bad day?” Silena asks, coming closer and dropping the bag she’d been carrying just at the edge of the porch. Percy nods, trying to scoot away and clear the space for her, but Charles’ hold on him is strong, and the chair isn’t actually big enough to move away without falling off anyway.

Neither Charles nor Silena seem to mind Percy being there, and for a moment, Percy thinks that maybe he could have had that the whole time if only he hadn’t started closing in on himself.

It has in fact been an awful day, and Percy is feeling worse than he has in weeks. Earlier, after Charles had found him near to tears and hugging his knees, there was nothing he wanted more than to be close to someone.

_Anything you want_.

Of course Percy had agreed to just sit and hug for a while.

 

“What happened?” With a grace that seems natural to a child of Aphrodite, Silena lets herself fall into Charles’ lap, her legs resting over Percy’s and her head resting against Charles’ chest as soon as she’s pecked his cheek as a greeting. Her nose almost touches Percy’s, and while her smile is warm, her eyes are wide in concern. It’s a little unexpected, but Percy knows better than to flinch away when she takes his hand too. He doesn’t want her to feel rejected, even though for a second worry sends alarms ringing in his mind - but when Charlie doesn’t complain but starts rubbing Percy’s shoulder again, he manages to relax.

 

“Nightmares.” Percy admits with a sigh, eyes cast down to where his fingers are laced with Silena’s. “Kr… The titan lord, he’s torturing him, trying to break him for his cause.” Nothing new there, Percy has been having this particular dream regularly ever since Luke left.  “I think he’s getting close. _He_ said that _he_ finally found something to break Luke with…” Percy chokes up after all, the words dying on his lips as he pressed them together to keep the emotions from welling up inside him.

 

“ _He_ ’s manipulating you, Percy. All he does is try to weaken you. Luke left on his own; I’m sure he is well.” It’s a weak consolation because Percy isn’t sure what is worse: That Luke went with the titan lord on his own free will, or that he forced and tortured Luke into doing so.

He shakes his head, biting his lip hard enough to hurt. Tears sting in his eyes again, but he doesn’t want to cry, not after all this time. He’s supposed to be strong, to move on, but over half a year has passed since Luke is gone and it still feels like Percy’s heart is in shreds.

 

“You don’t have to be strong, Percy.” Silena ducks her head low enough to catch Percy’s eyes and raises his hands to her lips to press a kiss against the back of each. “We can take care of you, you don’t have to do that alone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hesitant kisses, soft presses of lips everywhere leave Percy’s skin tingling and his heart beating frantically. He can’t say that he has imagined this before, or anything like it, because it never seemed to be a possibility. Now though, being pressed against Charlie’s chest by Silena sitting on his thighs, Percy wonders how exactly he hadn’t known just how much he wants this. He feels the heat from the boy behind him radiatin even through their shirts, and Silena’s hands seem to be just as warm, leaving Percy feeling like he’s burning up wherever she is touching him.

Charlie is nibbling on the skin behind Percy’s ear, raising goose bumps on the skin. One of his hands is resting on Silena’s thigh, the other against Percy’s bare stomach where his shirt has ridden up.

When Silena proposed that she and Charlie could take care of him, Percy hadn’t thought that this is what she had meant, but right now, drunk on kisses and dizzy with the feeling of skin against skin, Percy really can’t say he minds.

No matter what she does, Silena makes sure Percy is with them every step of the way, reassures herself that Percy wants this and knows what it means, that it makes him feel better and not worse than before. She asks now too, nothing more than a whisper before she tugs on Percy’s shirt.

Percy leans forward instead of answering properly, untangles his arms and helps Silena to pull the shirt over his head. Another kiss, Silena’s lips twitch into a smile when they move against Percy’s, and then she lets her hands roam Percy’s bare skin. Her fingers are so much softer than Charlie’s are, whose skin is rough from working in the forge, but Percy loves the way both feel against him.

Feeling bolder now, Percy winds his arms around Silena’s waist and pulls her properly onto his lap as he scoots back on Charles’s, dropping his head against the boy’s shoulder when he starts kissing down Percy’s neck. A quiet moan tumbles from his lips and his eyes flutter closed, revelling in the sensations of lips and hands and bodies pressed against him.

 

Percy doesn’t think he’s ever gone that slow with anyone, and thankfully the arousal pooling low in his gut keeps him from letting his thoughts go down that road. Silena takes his hands, shows him where to touch her, guides them underneath the hem of her shirt. Percy is careful, hesitant even. It’s not like he hasn’t been with anyone female before, but not only has it been quite a while, but it also never has been like this, and Percy wants to do this right.

She is patient, as is Charlie, and both of them seem to like how Percy wants to take his time with this. Percy straightens ever so slightly when Silena takes off her shirt and then he bends forward to trace the line of her throat with his lips, all the way down to her chest, along underneath her collarbones. When she encourages him to touch her breasts, Percy is still cautious, but Charlie covers one of Percy’s hands on her with his own and shows him along.

 

When Percy looks up and meets Silena’s eyes, she makes a quiet noise. Her cheeks are a little flushed, and while she is still smiling, her lips are parted and her breathing is faster now. Both her hands are resting against Percy’s chest now, and she circles her fingers for a moment before she cocks her head to the side.

“Let’s take this off.” She nods lower, and Charles traces the waistband of Percy’s jeans with his hands before Percy understands what she is getting at.

 

“Okay.” Percy’s voice is breathless, aroused and excited in equal measures and right when he licks his lips, Charlie tips his head back to connect their lips. Silena slides off Percy while he is busy kissing Charlie back, and he feels her hands stroking up his thighs to where his erection tents his pants.

 

It needs some shifting and moving around, but eventually the three of them lie on the bed in one big tangle, all stripped down to their underwear. Percy stops worrying, every single one of his touches is reciprocated, he can feel Charles’s hardness pressing against his back and the heat of Silena’s arousal where his leg is slotted between her thighs.

 

“Percy?” Charlie whispers, hand on Percy’s shoulder so he can shift him enough to catch his gaze. “Do you… want to take this further? Sleep with us?”

 

Silena told Percy that this was more about him than about either her or Charles, that they wanted to give him a possibility to let go and feel good, so he is not all that surprised that Charles asks even though Percy is sure they all know that this is the direction they are headed in.

He’s still glad they make sure so often, it’s reassuring in a way, helping Percy feel safe and taken care of.

Before he answers, Percy looks between them, but he doesn’t see any doubts on their faces so he nods.

 

“Yeah.” He reaches out, resting his hand against Charlie’s cheek. “I want to.”

 

A few more questions about how and where and ‘is this alright?’ end in even more kissing, playful now, biting on each other’s lips and licking over the reddened spots and Percy moans into Charles’s mouth when Silena strokes her hand over the outline of Percy’s cock, straining against the fabric of his briefs.

Again they shift, this time until Percy is resting again with his back to Charles’s chest, but this time with his briefs off and his legs spread over the other boy’s. Silena sits more or less on Charlie’s knees, Percy’s legs hooked around her waist on either side. Percy is taken aback by how comfortable Silena is with this, he doesn’t see her hesitating even once, and while Charles holds Percy close, kisses him and traces the lines of Percy’s body with soft touches, Silena takes the lube in hand.

 

Percy isn’t quite sure where the tube has come from, but he doesn’t dwell on the thought, just watches Silena’s fingers as she warms the liquid for a moment before she touches her wet fingers between Percy’s legs. Even though he knows what’s coming, Percy still gasps quietly at the sensation, then chuckles quietly when Silena immediately looks up to make sure Percy is still alright with this. He nods for her to go on, so she does, circling her finger over Percy’s rim, making him relax before she pushes in up to the first digit.

It’s not the first time she’s doing this, Percy doubts it’s because of her mother that Silena knows what she is doing, and this time he keeps wondering where, or rather with whom she did. Percy thoughts disperse as soon as Silena starts moving though, watching the way Percy reacts and adapting accordingly. Within minutes he’s a mess, moaning and shivering and Percy starts to suspect that Charles worries about hurting Percy isn’t the only reason for why Silena is doing this instead.

 

“Ready?” She asks eventually, cupping Percy’s face with the not messy hand. He nods before he thinks, then nods again and pulls her close enough to kiss before they move again. Silena raises Percy to his knees, her arms around his neck and their lips locked, so that Charles can get rid of the last bit of clothing, grab a condom and settle in a position that’ll allow him to move even when Silena pushes Percy back onto her boyfriend’s lap.

Percy already moans when he feels the head of Charlie’s cock nudge against his rim, wet and cold with lube, and against his better knowledge, Percy presses down on him. He gasps, the stretch stinging painfully for a moment because he didn’t go slow, but then Charles reaches out and steadies him with a hand on each side of his hips, and helps him to sink down more carefully.

 

Silena gives him a look that’s almost scolding, patting his cheek and trying not to smile. “Patience is a virtue Percy.” She teases and Percy hears Charlie chuckle, feels his breath huff over his skin from where his forehead rests against Percy’s neck for now. Percy smiles too, knowing she has a point and that, if it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t even give himself the time to get used to being filled before he started moving.

 

When he is sure Percy won’t move, Charlie lets go of Percy’s hips and strokes his hands over Percy’s thighs instead, skin catching slightly and making Percy shiver. Silena stays back and watches for a moment, then she wipes her hand on the sheets and reaches around her back. While Percy watches, not trying to hide the way his gaze lingers, Silena takes off her bra, then her panties, kneeling right in front of him in all her glory and biting her lips. Of course, Percy knows it’s all for show, especially when she blinks at the boys bashfully, but it works nevertheless. Both of them are too caught up to in looking at her, neither of them minded waiting anymore, and Silena scooted closer.

 

“I’m not sure this will work.” She murmurs and drags her fingers up Percy’s thighs. “But I’d like to try. Will you let me have you?” Percy isn’t sure what she is getting at until she straddles him, hooking her legs around his so that they hold each other steady even if Charles starts to move.

 

“You want to...?” Percy stops mid-sentence when Silena shows him the condom, making her point quite clear without having to explain it after all. Percy nods, not sure he can speak anymore now, and licks his lips again. With ease, Silena rips the wrapper and pulls the rubber over Percy’s cock. Her hands on him make his snap out of his daze and he manages to reach out for her when she comes closer, one hand curling around her waist and the other coming to rest at her lower back. Silena doesn’t need Percy to steady her, she places a hand on his shoulder and uses the other to guide him into her warmth.

 

Percy’s breathing becomes heavier, and Selina’s sigh when she sinks down on him only adds to how good it makes him feel in return. He straightens up to press against her, having almost forgotten about Charlie behind, and _in_ him until that motion makes him grind down on his cock.

 

All three of them moan, and Percy can’t help a soft, breathless laugh: “I’m not going to survive this.”

 

Silena grins, face flushed red with arousal, and Charles snaps at Percy’s neck playfully. They are so close now, Percy feels warm both on the in- and outside, strangely comfortable at the same time.

Moving is slow at first, Silena rising herself up and down in easy circles while Percy kisses trails down her chest and over her breasts, rolling his hips when he sucks a nipple between his lips. It’s a little complicated for Charlie to move too, now that both their weight rests mostly on him, but after a few sporadic tries, they find a rhythm and angle that works. Percy can’t do much, wedged between them and mostly taking what they give, but he tries to move along and make it easier nevertheless.

 

It’s good, certainly not like anything Percy has felt before; the pleasure is different and more intense and it’s only increasing the longer they go on. Percy shifts a lot, even when he’s being had like this, he can’t stay still. His hands are always wandering, touching, stroking, pulling closer, his lips moving from Silena’s neck to Charles’s when he tilts his head back, once he even licks over the line of the other boy’s jaw, making him chuckle lowly.

 

They fit together so easily, and all Percy wants is to stay in this haze of taking and giving caresses and touches, but he feels his desire burn hot, and his nerves tingling, and knows he won’t last.

Silena shushes him when he tells her, because obviously, that is the point of what they are doing; it’s what she offered. Make him feel good, forget, take his mind off; what better way is there than making him come apart like this?

 

Percy’s hands tighten where he holds on, one on Charles’s arm, the other on Silena’s waist, and his moans grow louder until they are almost shameless, resonating low and drawn out in the room. They drown out Charles’s quieter ones, and even the soft sounds Silena makes in between.

Shivers run down Percy’s back, his legs start to tremble, and his moans turn into broken gasps when he gets close. He doesn’t need to, but he starts moving with them again, catalysing his pleasure until it feels like his guts tie themselves into knots. Silena slows for the fraction of a second, sensing that Percy is right on the edge, before she falls back into a faster pace, actually grinning when he cries out. His eyes fall shut and his body tenses up with his climax, a feeling like fire racing through his veins and all sounds get stuck in his throat except for a quiet murmur that neither Charlie nor Silena really can understand.

Percy’s breathing takes minutes to slow, heart beating hard and fast in his chest, and both arms and legs still trembling when he comes down from his orgasm. Maybe he should be embarrassed about fast he reached his point, but Silena slips off him and disposes of the condom, then helps Percy to stay steady when Charles eases out of him. The pain isn’t as bad as Percy has expected, and he’s quite relieved when they make him lie back on the mattress and let him rest for the moment while they start kissing each other instead.

 

It’s not that strange to watch a couple after you’ve had them both, Percy isn’t sure what to make of that knowledge, so he just turns on his side and lies next to them when Charlie pushes Silena down on the mattress. He takes a new condom, but keeps touching and kissing her for a while before he actually spreads her legs and buries himself inside her. Silena reaches out, taking Percy’s hand and squeezing it hard when Charlie begins to thrust, long rolls of his hips, taking her free hand and lacing their fingers. Now that it’s just the two of them moving is substantially easier, and Percy is more than content to just hold Silena’s hand and watch as they push each other closer to their release.

 

No matter how hard Charles tries to hold it out, he still finishes before Silena does, his face pressed against her neck as his thrusts gets sporadic and falter, and even though she’s not there yet, she urges him on, moaning his name and whispering quiet praise. He stills, her legs still hooked around his back, his shoulders heaving with the how hard his breathing comes.   
Tenderly, Silena strokes Charlie’s hair, and when he looks up, she kisses him softly, not giving him a chance to speak the apology that is evidently forming on his lips.

 

“Don’t worry.” She cooes, another sweet kiss and then she is pushing Charlie back, gentle but insistent. “I’m sure Percy can help me out.”

 

That makes Percy perk up, and while Charles lets himself fall to Silena’s side, he scoots closer again. He can’t actually sleep with her again right now, there’s no way he’ll get his cock to harden again so soon, even being a teenage boy doesn’t help there, but Percy has a feeling that isn’t what Silena has in mind anyway.

She pulls him close, hand curling in the hair at the back of his neck, until he is pressed flush against his side. Her legs are still spread, one propped up and the other tangles with Percy’s now, and when she pulls him down, Percy comes easily, meeting her lips in a deep kiss.

 

When they part, Percy’s hand is resting on Silena’s abdomen, drawing patterns on the skin. He’s unsure, but if he’s learned one thing today it’s that he doesn’t have to be afraid to ask, so that’s exactly what the does.

“Show me? I don’t… I’m not sure what to do.” Percy is not surprised to see Silena smile back at him and nod, she’s probably glad he asked instead of just doing something without actually pleasing her in the process. She tugs on his hair just enough to move his head lower until his lips brush over her breasts and that Percy understands. Here he knows where to kiss, and lick, and where he can let his teeth graze the skin, so he does without hesitation. Silena hums and moans, quietly but very much pleased, and covers Percy’s hand on her abdomen with her own. She guides him lower, her fingers slotting over his when she shows him exactly where she wants to be touched, making sounds of approval when Percy does it right. Percy doesn’t have to worry about hurting her, he can easily wet his fingers by stroking over the length of her vulva before he starts circling two of his fingers around her clit, his touch still gentle and slow now. He wants to make this good, and maybe he wants to tease a little too, but either way, Percy takes his time.

 

Silena’s moans become breathless, higher in tone, the hand in Percy’s hair tightening and letting go several times. Percy has to admit that it’s harder for him to read her reaction than it is reading those of a guy, he can’t tell if it’s a good thing when she moves underneath his hand, pushing back against him or rolling her hips, or if that means he’s not doing enough.

The moment Silena starts cursing, albeit quiet and under her breath, Percy stops questioning what he’s doing and instead increases the pressure of his touches. Silena starts bucking her hips, writhing and trembling, and then she throws her head back and moans Percy’s name, followed by another curse, louder now.

Percy keeps his touch softer, letting her ride out the waves of her pleasure until eventually, she stops him by curling her fingers around his wrist.

 

They are quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from the harsh breaths Silena is taking still, but Percy doesn’t need words. His lips are pressed to Silena’s shoulder, his hand resting on her stomach again, and he’s trying his best to hide the smug smile on his lips. Percy can’t help it, he is a little proud to have made her come like this, especially after they took care of him before.

When Silena has calmed down, she stretches once and pulls Charlie close against her other side, taking his hand in hers and covering Percy’s like that.

 

It’s late already, and Percy is reluctant to move, so he doesn’t. They don’t ask, and Percy doesn’t either, somehow it seems natural to stay like this now, curled together naked and warm, buzzed out and content. Charles reaches for the covers after a while and drapes them over all three of them up to their chests before he nuzzles back against Silena. He tangles his legs with hers and Percy’s too, like he’s done this a thousand times before, and lets his eyes fall closed.

Percy decides not to question it, he yawns, settles comfortably, and waits until sleep pulls him under.

 

For the first time in weeks, his dreams are peaceful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, the next part will be (after the plot) Percy/Nico ;) ;)
> 
> Let me know what you thought, because I'm telling you, it was quite a thing to write :D


End file.
